No podemos ser solo eso, Amigos(1?)
by Ashe-wolf
Summary: El episodio del Kanima, cambia para todo las vidas de Derek y Stiles. Stiles tiene un miedo constante, se siente débil. Derek deja ver que tiene debilidad por el muchacho solo porque le recuerda a Paige. -2x04-Abominación- (Solo utilizo a Paige de la 3era temporada)
1. Chapter 1- El comienzo

Summary: Derek y Stiles empiezan a sentir algo entre ellos, pero ninguno quiere aceptarlo.

Capítulo 1. -Algo incontrolable empezaba a pasar-

Stiles estaba desesperado por encontrar el bestiario que les ayudaría a saber qué era esa especie de lagartija que lo había paralizado en el garaje. Pero, aunque Allison le había dado las llaves y se detenía a buscar con un loco, intentando dejarlo todo intacto, no encontraba nada. Y había dejado a Lydia llorando y esperándole fuera.

-El libro, el libro, el libro-negó mientras seguía concentrado-No hay libro.-Sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Allison.-"Aquí no hay nada"-pendiente de la pantalla no había notado que la imponente figura de Erica estaba enfrente él, no es que no le atrajera pero tampoco le caía bien.-¡Dios!-exclamó sorprendido al verlo, dando un sobresalto-

-Hola Stiles-dijo solamente como si eso lo dijera todo. Se había metido en problemas, de los que él solo sabía meterse y todo por ayudar a su mejor amigo, Scott.

Erica lo forzó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros, agarrándolo por la oreja, de camino a la piscina. Ella estaba más fría que de costumbre, alzaba con la mirada alta y ni si quiera miraba al pobre Stiles. Entonces todo encajó, iba a llevarlo hasta Derek. Stiles maldijo mentalmente, ¿por qué siempre tenía que estar presente en todo? ¿Para responderle o gritarle con sus malas maneras? Derek Hale era algo más que un maleducado para su gusto, y no entendía desde dónde nacía toda la ira que sentía hacia Stiles. Y él perdiendo el tiempo mientras que Lydia esperaba fuera, ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto?

_Maldito Derek Hale._

_Pero lo que no sabía era que no sería la última vez que lo maldecía._

Los pasillos estaban poco iluminados, por no decir totalmente oscuros como la boca de un lobo. Rió para sus adentros, era una broma acertada, aunque no quería sentirse como en la boca de un lobo. Se imaginó en la boca de Scott o de…Derek, deshizo ese pensamiento de su mente.

No puedo plantearme eso ahora mismo, debo librarme lo más rápido posible de _Derek_ para ver a Lydia, eso ó para sí, satisfecho y con una mueca de triunfo por ese pensamiento.

Los tacones de Erica eran el único sonido que Stiles escuchaba, aunque...al él le parecía escuchar una pelota de baloncesto botando. ¿A qué venía todo esto?

De pronto vio una luz azul y supo adónde se dirigían, a la piscina. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Derek apareció ante sí. Recurrió a su sarcasmo como última defensa para no sentirse débil.

-¡Estás ahí!-cuando Erica lo soltó añadió con una sonrisa falsa-¡Gracias!

Algo le daba mala espina ya de por sí, ¿por qué querría Derek hablar con él?

-Stiles.-pronunció su nombre con ira y alegría a la vez, mientras sonreía y arqueaba la ceja izquierda. ¿Cómo podía él combinar la ferocidad e ira que estaba demostrando con una media sonrisa como aquella? Tenía que admitirlo, era una sonrisa impresionante. Quizás era una de las cosas que volvía locas a las chicas por él.

-Derek-hizo una especie de reverencia con petulancia, pero manteniéndose con la mayor frialdad posible que pudiera manifestar en su cara.

-…¿Qué fue lo que viste en el taller?-Continuó él, tan directo al grano como siempre. Le echo una mirada de arriba abajo, o eso le pareció a Stiles, para luego fijar su mirada en la pelota que había tenido en sus manos. Eso era lo que había escuchado, la pelota botar. Puede que no tuviera los ultrasentidos de Scott, pero los suyos se estaban desarrollando.

Se preparó para mentir, y alzó la cabeza, relamiendo sus labios como hacía siempre, estaba muy nervioso y enfadado a la vez.

-¿En el taller?-alzó las cejas, lo que hizo sus facciones mucho más graciosas-Pues… varias infracciones muy graves que estoy considerando ir a denunciar a medio ambiente.- mordió su labio y negó con la cabeza, como diciéndole, "ahí la llevas".

Derek permaneció impasible por unos segundos mientras Erica esbozaba una sonrisa sincera,la verdad es que había tenido su gracia. Stiles era gracioso, muy gracioso. Eso le desagradaba a Derek y lo sacaba de quicio aún más, ¿por qué le había tenido que tocar lidiar con este humano irónico y sin gracia para su gusto? No lo entendía, Stiles podría haber nacido en otra ciudad, mucho más lejos, y no haber molestado su casi eterna existencia. Pero no, el destino le enviaba esta dura prueba. Luchaba contra las ansias que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza.

La pelota que se hallaba en sus manos, le pareció de pronto muy interesante, solo para asustar y forzar a Stiles. Sonrió maléficamente , pasando sus dedos por ella. Hasta que, con sus garras, consiguió que se desinflara.

-¡Madre mía!-exclamó bajo Stiles, algo asustado, más de lo que mostraba en realidad. Stiles tragó saliva incontrolablemente, cuando Derek volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes que transmitían fiereza e irritación, acompañados de la encantadora sonrisa que ya había mencionado antes.

-No insistiré-dijo, soltando la inservible pelota y mirándolo tan fijamente que Stiles quiso salir corriendo y no mirar nunca atrás, pero no podía mostrarle miedo. Eso era peor.

Negó interiormente, menos mal que Derek no podía leer sus pensamientos. Derek, alias el gran alfa amargado, estaba allí para sacarle información sobre la lagartija, cómo si él supiera algo.

-A ver,la cosa era bastante escurridiza, la piel oscura-estaba concentrado, pensando en los más detalles posibles para que lo dejaran irse.-como con manchas y creo que tenía escamas-Derek y Erica lo miraban fijamente.-¿Es suficiente?-sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Lydia llorando-Porque necesito ir a hablar con alguien…

Derek lo miró, intimidante y con las cejas alzadas. Su expresión transmitía que aún no podía irse, y, es más, parecía que quisiera ablanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza. Stiles tragó saliva nervioso.

-Mmm… eh… de acuerdo, vale, los ojos-murmuró algo distraído porque podía vislumbrar los colmillos que sobresalían por sus labios, no debía enfadarlo más. Debía darle lo que quería y lo dejaría tranquilo.-Los ojos eran… amarillentos-Erica mira a Derek, dándole a entender que no se fiaba mucho de la información de Stiles.-y rasgados. Tiene..-comenzó a decir Stiles sin darse cuenta de que la lagartija que lo había atacado en el garaje estaba allí, encima de ellos, en una pared.-dientes y, ¡ah! también tiene…-Derek levantó la mirada hacia el bicho que estaba describiendo el joven, aún serio, y en shock.-cola. ¿Estáis bien?-Stiles los observó cuidadosamente.- Esperad, ¿lo habéis visto?-los señaló a ambos, que estaban callados y algo sorprendidos por la criatura que estaba encima de ellos.-Se os ha quedado la cara como si supierais de qué os hablo-dijo mientras alzaba un poco la voz.

Pero las miradas de ellos no estaban fijos en Stiles, sino en un punto más lejano, más…arriba. Decidió seguir la vista de ellos, dándose la vuelta, y se iba a arrepentir de esto último.

Lo que vio, fue exactamente lo que acababa de describir, sobre ellos, cerniéndose sobre ellos. Y esta vez, Stiles no reprimió su miedo, tembló un poco al verlo. Derek se fijó en él, era humano, débil.Y si… le pasaba algo a Stiles, Scott le mataría. Se dijo para sí mismo, aunque estaba mintiéndose, no lo ayudaba por eso.

Entonces, la criatura gritó, abriendo sus fauces colmadas de dientes delgados y finos, como los de los vampiros, pensó Stiles. El muchacho hizo un ademán de moverse para huir,pero, en vez de eso se reunió con Derek y Erica. La criatura saltó, profiriendo otro grito, y arañando a Erica con sus garras envenenadas. Erica Salió volando hasta la pared y no pudo moverse. Derek se irguió, alerta, mientras empujó a Stiles.

-Lárgate-le gritó en un amago de protegerlo, pero esto solo hizo que la criatura consiguiera darle un zarpazo en el cuello.-

Esto lo dejó aturdido por un momento, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a la criatura, sin saber qué ni cómo había pasado. Fue Stiles quién se dio cuenta.

-Derek, tu cuello-dijo éste, provocando que la reacción del lobo fuera llevarse la mano a él. La criatura retrocedió, mientras Stiles conseguía echar el brazo inerte de Derek sobre sus hombros. Notó, al roce con el cuerpo de él, la enorme musculatura que él tení se dijo para sí que esa era otra de las razones por las que volvía loca a las chicas, y maldijo a su padre por ser tan esmirriado cómo él. Ya podría haberle dado unos músculos cómo los de Derek…

Derek se dejó llevar por Stiles, que andaba como podía por el filo de la piscina, evitando a la criatura, y pensó que era irónico que la persona al que él debía proteger en ese momento, estuviera agarrándolo y cumpliendo lo que él no podía.

Corrían como podían por la sala, huyendo.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó casi sin mover los labios, la mirada de Stiles se paró en ellos y, los admiró por un segundo en su mente. Por eso respondió confuso a la pregunta de él-

-No lo sé.-dijo sin pensar en nada mientras seguía avanzando por el filo.-¿lo ves?-le preguntó el muchacho-

-No, pero date prisa, llama a Scott-le gruñó el alfa, notando como sus extremidades dejaban de funcionar, como anestesiadas. Encontró esta inmovilidad algo asfixiante. Stiles metió la mano en su bolsillo para coger el móvil, pero éste se le resbaló así que se agachó para cogerlo sin darse cuenta de que dejaba caer a Derek dentro de la piscina.-Stiles,¡cuidado!-dijo él mientras caía al agua, indefenso. Stiles miró el móvil, a la criatura acercándose lentamente y luego adónde había caído Derek. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se tiró para salvar al maldito Derek, de lo que se iba a arrepentir. Cuando consiguió sacarlo del agua concluyó en sus pensamientos que el alfa pesaba demasiado, su musculatura era una desventaja, no podría aguantar mucho. Echó su brazo sobre su hombro e intentó avanzar hasta el móvil. El roce con el cuerpo de él y mojado, le incomodaba demasiado pero no iba admitirlo.

-¿Dónde Está? ¿Consigues verlo?-le preguntó algo confuso mientras avanzaba-

-No-dijo Derek mirando como podía, con el pelo empapado cayéndole por los ojos y jadeando a más no poder-

-Tal vez se haya ido-dijo él intentando no desconcentrarse por el roce con el hombre lobo. ¿Por qué eso le desconcentraba? No entendía nada. Escupió agua mientras la mirada de Derek acababa en sus ojos.-¿No?

-O tal vez no-dijo con solemnidad y preocupación a la vez, sin mover nada los labios, lo que hizo que Stiles volviera mirarlos, como si no fuera posible sentir mayor incomodidad.-

Los minutos en el agua se hacía cada vez más incómodos y difíciles para alguien tan poco entrenado para Stiles, que no podía sujetar a Derek por mucho más tiempo. Su respiración se iba agitando por el esfuerzo y Derek lo miró aún más preocupado. Se sorprendió de que, aunque estará inmóvil, el rostro de Derek estaba más expresivo que nunca. Preocupación, eso expresaba, ¿por él? No, seguro que sería por salvar su propio culo de hombre lobo. Entonces pensó algo mientras lo observaba, la verdad es que no era su rostro, eran sus ojos. Sus ojos verdes, en los que no se había fijado hasta ahora, los que transmitían sus emociones.

-¿Me vas a sacar antes de que me ahogue?-dijo con reproche mientras intentaba mirar a otra cosa que no fueses Stiles, porque él también lo miraba estaba poniendo nervioso.-

-¿te preocupa ahogarte?-dijo el chico llamando de nuevo la atención del lobo alfa amargado-¿No te has fijado que esa cosa de ahí tiene los dientes afilados?-añadió con su toque particular de sarcasmo mientras la señalaba con la cabeza. Derek volvía a mirarlo fijamente, como no había hecho nunca, fijándose en él.

-¿No te has fijado que estoy paralizado de cuello para abajo y que no hago pie?-exclamó aún más enfadado, volviendo a intentar no mirarlo-

-Vale, vale.-concedió Stiles, llevaba razón. Derek 1, Stiles 0. Miró hacia todos lados, jadeando muy fuerte. Lo que llamaba la atención de Derek, inexplicablemente para este mismo.-No lo veo.-dijo nadando hacia el lugar dónde estaba el móvil y arrastrando como podía a Derek consigo.-

A Derek se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio y cerraba la boca para que no le entrara agua.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!-le gritó, haciendo que parara. La criatura había vuelto a aparecer y se acercaba a la piscina, lentamente-

-¿A qué espera?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, confuso. ¿Qué planeaba esa cosa? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

La criatura fue a meterse en el agua, pero algo la detuvo. Ambos la miraron y luego volvieron a coincidir miradas.

-¿Has visto eso? No puede nadar-objetó Stiles, muy observador, reflejando los pensamientos de Derek. La criatura los acechaba algo furiosa, dando vueltas por el filo más cercano a ellos.

Derek casi se hundía y Stiles sentía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, y jadeante.

-Oye, Derek, no creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo.-miró el móvil cada vez más lejano, o eso le parecía a él.-

Derek siguió la mirada de él y se alarmó, él no podía hacerle eso.

-No, no no no. ¡Ni se te ocurra!- le gritó casi al oído y a Stiles se le escapó un gemido de dolor-

-¿Podrías confiar en mí?-dijo él impulsándose un poco hacia arriba para poder seguir sujetando a Derek. Solo debía llegar, coger el móvil y llamar a Scott. Volviendo a tiempo para salvar a Derek de la profundidad de la piscina olímpica.

-No.

-Oye, soy el que te está ayudando, ¿o no lo ves?- dijo este mirándolo fijo. Derek asintió pero no muy convencido.

-Sí, ¿ y cuándo la parálisis desaparezca quién luchará contra eso tú o yo?-dijo intentando hacer que le dolieran esas palabras, como humano debilucho que era. Pero Stiles no se amilanó.

-¿Y por eso te estoy ayudando durante dos horas?-dijo mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo, por un segundo se perdió en ellos. Definitivamente el cansancio se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y le causaba alucinaciones.-

-Si tú no confías en mí, yo no confío en ti.-dijo Derek con lengua viperina. O sea, que había una mínima oportunidad de que Derek confiara en él. Vale, y en ese momento, con un tipo de salvaje lagartija mutante queriendo matarlos,¿ de qué le servía? Gruñó exasperado. Se sentía como en la película de Spiderman, siendo la muchacha indefensa a la que Spiderman debía ayudar. ¿Dónde estaba Scott-Spiderman para ayudarlo?¿Y qué estaba haciendo?-Peor tú me necesitas para sobrevivir, por eso, no me sueltas.-le disparó para herirle, solo lo estaba haciendo por conveniencia según Derek.

Bueno, quizás sí lo hacía, ¿pero quién era él para recriminarle algo así, si siempre hacía las cosas para sacar algún propósito o beneficio de ellas? Stiles lo miró a los ojos, pensativo mientras intentaba no tragar agua. Definitivamente, se hundía cada vez más, estar en mitad de la piscina parados, no era fácil. Debía actuar. Soltó a Derek quién gritó su nombre antes de sumergirse inmóvil hasta el fondo de la piscina. Empezó a nadar como podía hasta el borde de la piscina, pero la lagartija estaba esperándolo. Alcanzó el móvil lo más rápido que pudo y avanzó hacia dónde estaba Derek de nuevo, sin mojar el móvil. Empezó a marcar el teléfono como podía, con una mano mientras se mantenía en la superficie con la otra. La línea dio como llamada y Scott cogió al segundo toque.

-Scott-gritó al notar que él había cogido, pero solo recibió de él un "no puedo hablar", tras esto le había colgado. Stiles, puso cara de asco y de resignación, tirando el móvil al fondo de la piscina.

¡Derek! Debía ayudarlo, ahora solo lo tenía a él para salvarse. Se hundió y lo agarró como pudo de la cintura hasta llevarlo a la superficie.

-Dime que lo has cogido.-dijo él más ofuscado que antes, parecía que iba creciendo por momentos.-

-Bueno…-dijo Stiles jadeando de nuevo porque Derek pesaba mucho. Empezó a nadar hasta que se le agarrotaron los músculos.-No aguanto más necesito sujetarme, se fijó en el trampolín y pensó que le serviría. Frenéticamente empezó a nadar hacia él. Derek solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta. No podía moverse ni protestar así que, ¿para qué malgastar energías con el cabezón de Stiles? Ya lo había demostrado, lo había dejado hundirse solo por una cabezonería suya. Derek empezaba a pensar y a admirar a Stiles, por muy flaco que parecía era mucho más fuerte que cualquier humano. Lo había estado sujetando dos horas. Era increíble. Se dejó llevar por él. Pero Stiles no atinaba a agarrarse, no le quedaban fuerzas y estaban hundiéndose.

Ambos se sumergieron en la piscina, pero una mano los sacó a ambos. Dejándolos inmóviles y casi desfallecidos al filo de la piscina. Ese algo gruñó, era Scott, ambos lo reconocieron. La mala suerte es que Stiles había caído encima de él, Derek, sobre su pecho y oía los latidos con fuerza de él, seguro que sería por la impotencia. Se fijó en que también estaba jadeando como él. Este le dirigió una mirada para que se apartara de él, pero Stiles negó con la cabeza, no podía moverse del cansancio. Escuchaban a Scott hacer ruido con la criatura que aullaba o algo parecido. Mientras él intentaba sentirse lo menos incómodo posible encima de Derek, es que había caído hasta entre sus piernas y notaba todo lo que no quería notar del hombre lobo. Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos, sorprendido, mientras escuchaba un espejo romperse y recordó como antes se había sumergido en ellos. Lo había atribuido al cansancio pero, ¿y si no era eso en realidad?¿y si..? No quería ni pensarlo. La criatura huyó y Derek recuperó la mayor parte del control de su cuerpo, Stiles notó algo duro antes de que lo separara de su lado con manotazo, dejándolo aturdido. Ambos acabaron mirando a Scott, algo jadeantes, que dejaba el cristal que tenía en la mano.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2 - Stilinski's Obsession

Summary: La obsesión de Stiles por el Kanima le lleva hasta tal punto que debe de acudir a Derek para pedirle lo que le ronda por la cabeza.

Derek ni si quiera se despidió de ellos, se quedó con Erica y evitó la mirada totalmente con Stiles. Stiles y Scott se quedaron mirando el ordenador con el pendrive. Este le había explicado todo y le había acercado una toalla y ropa limpia. Pero, aunque había salvado su móvil, su Samsung SII no parecía funcionar, había muerto. Scott pasó las páginas del archivo pero ninguno lo entendían, se lamentaban porque había otro misterio que tenían que resolver. ¿Es que las desgracias no acababan nunca de volver?

-Sino sabemos leer esto, ¿cómo vamos a saber qué es esa cosa?-Dijo Scott algo enfadado, negando con la cabeza y Stiles abrió la boca, pero Derek se adelantó, apareciendo de la nada.-

-Se llama "Kanima"-dijo este, que agarraba a Erica como podía, pues ella no se había recuperado aún. Stiles sintió celos del contacto y la suave y protectora mano de él en la cadera de ella. Un momento, no. Desechó los pensamientos.

-Y tú ya lo sabías-dijo devolviéndoles las pullas de antes e intentando no imprimir celos en su voz, extrañado Scott lo miró. ¿qué había sido eso en la voz de Stiles? Estaba demasiado enfadado, ¿había pasado algo más o solo era el cansancio que los hacía más insoportable a ambos?

-No, solo cuando se ha desconcertado con el espejo.-dijo sin mirar aún a Stiles. No se atrevía a mirarlo aún-

-No sabe lo que es.

-O quién.

-¿Qué más sabes?-dijo aún enfadado Stiles, Derek era capaz de estar mintiendo y lo sabía desde hace rato, mordió su labio por frustración, pero entonces el alfa amargado lo miró.-

-Historias,-dijo mirándolo tranquilo a los ojos, la serenidad e inexpresividad había vuelto a ellos-Rumores. No está bien, adopta formas pero es cómo…-bajo la mirada confuso, buscando el término.

-Una abominación-añadió Stiles, comprendiéndolo, Derek le correspondió mirándole a los ojos y asintiendo, pero su mirada fijo en él después de eso.

Stiles llegó a casa, en su jeep, muy cansado y se acostó, había sido un largo día y prefería la cama a pensar en cosas que no quería pensar.

Había sido un día tremendamente raro.

Stiles salió del jeep, tremendamente somnoliento, no había dormido nada esta noche. Nada más cerrar los ojos, la criatura volvía a aparecer entre él, con sus ojos amarillentos y sus dientes tan finos…como los de los vampiros. Stiles se imaginaba a la criatura con sus fauces en su piel, resquebrajándole los huesos. Y, estaba alerta a cualquier ruido. Se sentía como en una película de terror, esperando a que algo salga de la oscuridad más cercana. Mientras cerraba la puerta del jeep, iba recordando cómo se había sentido en la piscina con Derek. El cansancio, la incomodidad…sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan expresivo y, sin embargo, no sería la última vez que lo hacía.

Absorto en sus pensamientos ni siquiera escuchó la voz de Scott llamándolo, y no reaccionó hasta que éste le cogió del brazo,para captar su atención.

-Eh, Stiles-el joven levantó la mirada hacia él, parecía tremendamente despierto y, a la vez distraído y cansado-Llevo persiguiéndote desde tu coche-Stiles asintió, como si solo le importara su cama ahora mismo-y ni siquiera me respondes, iba a preguntarte si te pasaba algo pero veo que solo es sueño.-dijo despeinándolo, mientras entraban en clase y se sentaban.-

-Sí,solo eso-Mintió como pudo, pero no se tuvo que preocupar porque Scott lo notara, porque sus ultrasentidos lobunos estaban concentrados en su única obsesión. Allison.

Stiles levantó la cabeza para fijarla en el señor Harris, su profesor de química, pero realmente ni si quiera lo estaba viendo. Sus pensamientos seguían en la criatura a la que Derek había llamado "Kanima". ¿Y si…?

Derek parecía saber mucho sobre él. Debía ir a hablar con él, pero todo esto, claro, tras dormir un rato. Lo que no sabía es que no tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Las clases acabaron siendo muy pesadas, su cama le llamaba desde casa. Podía escuchar sus gritos "Stiles, te quiero, ¡ven!" y reía de vez en cuando pensando en eso. Hasta Scott le dejaba tranquilo a la salida, mantuvo sus ojos tan abiertos como pudo y consiguió arrastrarse hasta su habitación, hasta su querida cama.

Se quitó la maleta y se deshizo de su camiseta, puesto que tenía mucho calor, y de los zapatos. Se tiró a la cama como pudo de espaldas, sin darse cuenta de que Derek estaba ahí y que estaba tirándose sobre él. Gruñó al notar el cuerpo del alfa debajo de él.

-Primero te desnudas y luego te tiras encima de mí, vaya Stiles-comentó riéndose mientras intentaba deshacerse de él-cualquiera diría que lo has hecho a propósito.

Stiles se movió pataleando hasta que cayó al suelo, lo que aumentó la risa de Derek. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso la camisa, si no se sentía cómodo con Derek con la ropa puesta como para hacerlo sin ella. Negó con la cabeza por la idea.

-¿Derek?-negó con la cabeza mientras se removía nervioso, ¿sabía Derek lo que iba a pedirle y por eso había venido?-¿Qué haces aquí, y lo peor, en mi cama?

Derek negó con la cabeza, alzando las cejas aunque con una vacilación al momento de hablar.

-Tardaste en llegar y no iba a esperar de pie.-añadió con una sonrisa de las que le llamaban la atención a Stiles-Soy un alpha.

Stiles se encogió de hombros mientras se volvía a tirar en su cama, ahora vacía. El alpha le estaba mirando desde la silla giratoria de su escritorio. Su expresión era divertida y picarona.

-Pero no tenías por qué tumbarte en mi…-añadió un bostezo antes de terminar la frase y los ojos se le cerraban-cama, por mucho alfa que seas, cada uno debe de tener una intimidad, Derek-le recriminó con una mirada asesina, que no duró mucho porque se le cerraron los ojos-

Derek rió para sí, parecía más contento de lo que acostumbraba y el muchacho no sabía porqué. Creo que ni el alpha lo sabía.

-Stiles-lo nombró, sin un ápice de la ira que solía notar en la voz de él. Stiles levantó los párpados como pudo y lo miró, moviendo el cuello hacia la izquierda dónde estaba la mesa de escritorio y el alpha vestido de negro, con una camiseta negra pegada. Stiles admiró su figura por unos instantes, intimidado. ¿Cómo iba a competir con eso?-Quería…-Derek gruñó pero esto no impidió que Stiles se quedara dormido.-decirte que…ayer, en fin, que…eh, gracias-dijo solamente mientras se despeinaba, esto le costaba más a él que a nadie, no le gustaba agradecer sus cosas ni mostrar cómo se sentía. Pero debía hacerlo, no sabía por qué pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada desde el suelo hasta el cuerpo de Stiles, que ahora mismo estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta y con la boca abierta. Derek se enfadó al momento y profirió un gruñido de ira. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas, y más de por si, si era a Stiles. Pero su gruñido solo tuvo por respuesta un ronquido del muchacho. El alpha acabó riendo alto, a sabiendas de que Stiles ni siquiera lo escucharía. Lo observó dormir por un momento, su aspecto, joven y despreocupado, por primera vez le transmitía ternura. Eh…¿cómo? Frunció el ceño sin comprenderse a sí mismo, y entonces las piezas encajaron.

Stiles le recordaba a Paige, con sus ojos marrones y su pelo castaño. La debilidad que transmitía para los hombres lobo y, sin embargo, la fuerza e inteligencia que tenía en su interior. Que mostraba al ayudar a sus amigos.

-Está bien Stiles, me iré-negó con la cabeza y cogió un folio, un boli y empezó a escribir.

**Stiles, simplemente quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer. Pásate cuando puedas por mi guarida.**

Lo tachó nada más escribirlo, eso no tenía nada que ver con la forma del alpha de ser. Probó de nuevo sin mucho éxito. Se decidió a no nombrar el nombre del muchacho.

**Gracias por ignorarme, voy a pasártelo solo por esta vez. Ni una más. Derek.**

Recogió los papeles y los depositó en la papelera. Sin importarle que Stiles se diera cuenta de que había llenado su papelera hasta los bordes. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa, en silencio y por la ventana, tal y como había venido.

Stiles durmió tranquilo, por las cinco horas siguientes. Cuando se despertó tenía un sabor amargo, como a metal, en la boca y recordaba la cara del reptil encima de él, matándolo. Definitivamente había dormido bien solo porque estaba demasiado cansado para no ser así.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, tenía el pelo empapado en sudor, debía ducharse. Se levantó y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la camiseta.

Un momento, él se la había dejado puesta antes de hablar con Derek, y se había tirado a la cama. Mierda, se había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con él. Da igual, tampoco es que le interesara mucho lo que le querría decir el alpha. Se levantó y se encontró un folio que había caído al suelo. Negó con la cabeza mientras reía, parecía que había enfadado de verdad a Derek. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro. Triunfal.

Pero, entonces, ¿Derek le había quitado la camiseta antes de irse? Negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, no veía eso posible viniendo de él. Ya tenía otra cosa para preguntarle. Se desnudó del todo y se metió en el baño. Al pasar por el espejo se detuvo a mirarse, algo le había llamado la atención. Pasó su dedo por su labio, se lo había mordido mientras dormía y tenía sangre seca. Experimentó dolor al tocarse y en su cara se reflejó con una mueca, lo mucho que le dolía. Suspiró, ¿por qué no podía ser como Scott, que se curaba sin casi ni siquiera sentir dolor? El labio dañado y las sombras oscuras bajo sus ojos no ayudaba mucho a mejor su aspecto físico. Avanzó hacia la ducha, pero algo volvió a llamar su atención. El reloj. Eran las ocho, debía de hacer los deberes y estudiar. Además, esta noche no iba a tener nada de sueño.

Se dispuso a todo ello tras la ducha, y se sentía frustrado, casi sin poder concentrarse. ¿Qué había querido decirle Derek? Comió con su padre, que resultó haber llegado antes del trabajo. Hoy la ciudad estaba tranquila, hasta que el Kanima volviera a atacar.

Cuando terminó se dispuso a acostarse, pero no conciliaba el sueño. Se vistió y se sentó en la cama, sin saber qué hacer. Empezó a dibujar, sin saber lo que hacía, pero lo hacía tan mal que ni siquiera la lagartija parecía el Kanima de anoche. Se estaba obsesionando, necesitaba solucionarlo. Suspiró y dejó las cosas encima de la cama, totalmente deshecha y cerró la puerta. Su padre seguramente estaría ya en el séptimo sueño pero no le interesaba que le viera. Ni que lo escuchara. Era mejor optar por la ventana.

Subió la ventana lo más silencioso que pudo y salió por la ventana agarrándose al árbol más cercano, con la mala pata de que una de las ramas rasgó levemente su brazo derecho, aunque él ni si quiera lo había notado. Bufó al montarse en el coche y condujo por la ciudad sin rumbo. Frenó de pronto, todo el viaje había tenido la mente en blanco, pero hasta ese mismo momento no se había dado cuenta de que había venido a la guarida de Derek. Gruñó levemente, ni si quiera sabía qué hacía allí. Pero todos sus pensamientos se reducían a una cosa en ese momento, Derek y su afán de hacer que todo esto terminara.

Ahora que observaba su coche y el cielo oscuro, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, quizás era noche cerrada ya. Suspiró. Como si el alpha no lo odiara ya demasiado como para provocar que le tuviera más. Se encogió de hombros, ya que estaba allí que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

Entró en lo que parecía una antigua estación de metro abandonada, suspiró. Se peinó un poco y siguió bajando las escaleras oscuras, pero una sombra le impidió seguir. Una imponente sombra.

-Stiles, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí hasta estas horas de la madrugada?-dijo este, un poco adormilado y frotándose los ojos. Vestía solo con una camisa blanca desabrochada y unos pantalones cortos. El joven se asombró de verlo de esa manera.


	3. Chapter 3- I want you… to protect me

Summary: Giro radical entre la relación entre el alpha y el muchacho indefenso. Su relación se vuelve mucho más cercana porque parecen complementarse.

A Stiles le costó asimilar que este Derek era el mismo que el de la piscina que parecía odiarle, era un gran contraste, ahora solo parecía un poco molesto.

-Solo quería preguntarte…-de pronto el muchacho pareció acordarse de algo y alzó las cejas, encogiéndose de hombros, molesto.- ¿Por qué me quitaste la camiseta?

Derek, alzó la ceja derecha como ofendido y a la vez divertido. Comenzó a andar, descalzo, por el suelo de cemento de la estación abandonada. Sin siquiera mirar atrás, se sentó en un sofá mullido, dejando sitio a Stiles en él, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Stiles. -negó con la cabeza hasta que se cansó y relamió sus labios mientras extendía sus piernas sobre la mesita de café que había delante.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Derek.-suspira y se queda de pie a su lado, mirándolo acusadoramente, si se sentaba no estaba seguro que expresar bien su enfado.-Estaba hablando contigo y llevaba la camiseta, me he despertado sin ella-Lo señaló, aún a sabiendas de que él lo ignoraba. Era una cosa tonta, pero quería recriminársela por las otras tantas cosas que no podía.

Derek levantó las comisuras, en un amago de sonrisa y se pasó la mano por el pelo, serenamente. Stiles seguía mirándolo crispado, suspiró.

-Tampoco es que tengas de qué avergonzarte.-comentó el lobo solo para ofuscarlo más. Y eso estaba consiguiendo, había conseguido que el muchacho se pusiera rojo como un tomate, de la mezcla de ira y vergüenza-

-¿Qué no tengo de qué..?- no terminó la frase y abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó tan sorprendido que solo negó con la cabeza, comenzando de nuevo la frase que no se había visto capaz de terminar. Respiró hondo y aclaró su voz- ¿Cómo que no tengo de qué avergonzarme?-volvió a carraspear, había hecho un gallo-Ya sé que no te conozco de mucho pero, ¿alguna vez he dado señales de ser un exhibicionista?

Derek abrió los ojos, serenamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, siempre me has dado la sensación de que eres una persona que no calla nunca, insolente y que además no tiene nada de gracia.-le dijo con un poco de ironía, mientras mantenía su porte sereno.- Pero tranquilo Stiles, no voy a tomártelo en cuenta, solo por esta noche.-le hace un mohín y le indica que se siente en el sofá con él- Precio de amigo- bromeó él sin pensarlo y se arrepintió al momento de haberlo hecho-Cuéntame lo que venías a contarme, ¿ o vas a decirme que solo has venido para recriminarme lo de la camiseta?-dijo él frunciendo las cejas, entre divertido y confuso. ¿Por qué había venido?

Desde que lo había comparado con Paige, no tenía fuerzas para tratarlo como a los demás, suspiró interiormente, seguro que este comportamiento con él se le quitaría pronto.

Stiles se sentó a su lado y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse y no pagar toda su frustración con él. Meneó la cabeza, y se despeinó mientras sentía la mirada de Derek fija en él.

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-preguntó el joven, confuso de nuevo. Derek bufó interiormente, a este chico no se le acababan nunca las preguntas.-

-No lo somos, ¿contento Stiles?- dijo bufando y tensando su posición para poner su brazos tras su cabeza- Solo era una expresión- respiró hondo.-

-Pero es que no le veo sentido entonces a que no vayas a tomármelo en cuenta…-dijo él, la afirmación le había dado de lleno a Derek. El muchacho llevaba razón, no eran amigos, así que, ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Siento que te debo algo por lo de ayer.-comentó mientras tensaba los músculos de los brazos, Stiles los miró y volvió a añadirlo, mentalmente, a su lista de cosas por las que las muchachas debían de sentirse atraídas por Derek.-Me salvaste.

-No, fue Scott quién nos salvó-admitió el chico, mientras enlazaba sus dedos, nervioso.-ÉL fue quién nos sacó de la piscina.

Derek se incorporó y lo cogió de la camiseta, acercando su cara a la de él, enfadado de pronto.

-Escúchame Stiles, deja tus problemas de autoestima de lado.-dijo con un brillo rojo en los ojos que asustó al muchacho-No es que seas un humano corriente, me aguantaste por dos horas, ¡dos horas!¡A un lobo!- lo sacudía con cada exclamación, ambos empezaron a jadear. Derek porque estaba intentando controlarse y Stiles por el miedo a él.-Eso no lo hace un chico escuchimizado cualquiera.-al ver que de la cercanía estaba rozando su nariz, suspiró y lo soltó, mientras lo agarraba del brazo para que no se hiciera daño.

-Eso me hace más fácil, hacer lo que iba a pedirte.

Esto llamó la atención de Derek, que había huido de él para subirse al techo de un tranvía, se había tumbado pero se incorporó cuando Stiles se acercó. Así que era eso, quería pedirle algo. El muchacho lo miró como diciendo que no era hombre lobo, que no podía subir hasta ahí. Derek le tendió una mano y asintió, pero al joven le costó mucho cogerla. Se decía así mismo que se arrepentiría y eso hizo cuando aceptó. El amargado alpha le tiró encima del techo como un muñeco, se hizo daño en la espalda, donde supuso que saldría algún moratón. Derek se incorporó para examinarlo.

-Perdóname Stiles, no estoy acostumbrado a…-dijo algo preocupado y sintiéndose culpable-

Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Resignado, se encogió de hombros.

-A débiles humanos como yo que solo dan problemas.-terminó la frase por él y Derek calló. Como si no tuviera nada que alegar, siguió examinando a Stiles detenidamente. Este último acababa de darse cuenta de que a Derek se le había desabrochado la camisa e incluso saltado algunos botones, se le marcaban los músculos del estómago. Lo miró atentamente, mientras apuntaba esto también a la lista de cosas que seguro que le gustaban a las chicas de él.

-No es que seas un problema S…-empezó a nombrarlo pero se dio cuenta del rasguño del brazo, lo señaló y le preguntó, fijando la mirada en los ojos marrones de él- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? No creo que haya sido yo…-dijo examinando sus uñas, nada, ni rastro de sangre.

Stiles reparó por primera vez en la herida que tenía en su brazo, y mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que volvió a salirle sangre. Negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que hayas sido tú-admitió, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, poniendo sus brazos tras su cabeza, para estar más cómodo.- Y si lo has sido, no me ha dolido, tranquilo.

Derek lo miró un momento, reprochándose hacerle daño como se lo había hecho a Paige. Lo observó un momento y le pareció que sangraba, lo olía.

-Stiles, sangras.- dijo como si ahora si fuera realmente un incordio, bufó y relamió sus labios. La verdad es que era un campeón aguantándola.-En el labio.

El joven se llevó la mano al labio y suspiró, últimamente no notaba el dolor en su cuerpo. Y eso era extraño, porque siempre había sido un quejica. Lo era, había que admitirlo. Negó con la cabeza restándole importancia. Aunque le jodía que iba a tardar semanas en curársele.

-Quería pedirte que…-volvió a empezar a decir cuando Derek se recostó a su lado, inmerso en sus pensamientos pero alerta a la respuesta de él-Que… verás yo..-se calló reflexivo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

Derek empezó a mover el pie con impaciencia, empezaba a molestarse por la presencia de Stiles. Prefería, y también lo que más le gustaba, era estar solo.

-Si es que te convierta, me niego. Scott me mataría- admitió con sinceridad-aunque no creo que pueda conmigo en realidad- el joven negó con la cabeza, no era eso-¿Entonces qué?

Stiles mordió su labio de nuevo y notó el sabor amargo en su boca de nuevo, se lamentó por ello. Si seguía así no iba a curarse nunca. Se quitó la mano del labio y se incorporó un poco mirando a Derek.

-Quiero que…-desvió la mirada, confuso e incómodo.-que me protejas, lo necesito. Definitivamente.-suspiró y miró sus manos, nervioso mientras enlazaba sus dedos. Eso había quedado mal.-

Derek levantó la mirada y lo examinó, quería que lo protegiera, él, quién más lo odiaba. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué vienes a mí para eso?-dijo mientras se incorporaba y de un salto llegaba al suelo de cemento. Ileso.-Creo que Scott lo haría mejor…

((-I want you… to protect me. I need it. Definitely.+Why do you come for me to that? ))

Stiles lo interrumpió, saltando del tranvía también pero cayéndose de culo, no se hizo daño y no le dolía nada, pero era un patoso innato. Envidiaba el estilo y la elegancia de Derek. Lo miró con una sonrisa de disculpa, por ser así, y este se la devolvió. No comprendía cómo se sentía porque él siempre había sido así, desde que nació. Llevaba la sangre de lobo en las venas y pocas veces era patoso.

-Scott no lo haría mejor, tú eres un alpha y él está muy obsesionado con Allison, ni si quiera me toma en cuenta.-comentó algo dolido, tanto sentimental como físicamente y se sentó junto a Derek en el sofá.-Pensé que tú…

Derek levantó la vista, ofendido.

-…Pensaste que yo, al estar solo, lo comprendería.-Stiles negó con la cabeza, no era eso, pero Derek no lo miraba-Pues no estoy solo, tengo a mi manada..-calló de pronto. Puede que no estuviera solo, pero se sentía así.

El joven leyó la expresión de él, extrañamente expresiva. Frunció el ceño y asintió, él se sentía igual. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Puso la mano en el hombro de Derek y apretó un poco, como con cariño. Derek lo miró, con la expresión de que lo soltase.

-Vale, lo siento.- dijo levantando las manos como si fuera inocente, e hizo una mueca como si se pegara un tiro.-No te tocaré. Pero-tragó saliva mientras bajaba la mirada a sus pies, terriblemente interesantes ahora mismo.-quería que supieras que me siento igual que tú. Y que no quería que me protegieses… literalmente, solo que…-la lengua volvió a trabársele, de pronto se sentía terriblemente incómodo con él. Y cómodo a la vez, era cómo… si tuvieran intimidad y confianza, pero era tan reciente y fresca que ninguno de los dos quería forzar demasiado al otro para romperla.- que me enseñes a protegerme.

Parecía, de pronto, que a cada uno le gustaba la compañía del otro. Se pasaron la noche hablando, bueno, más bien Stiles pero Derek lo escuchaba con interés. Incluso asentía y lo miraba a los ojos, otras veces le rebatía su forma de pensar e incluso otras veces se reía con él. A Stiles le parecía increíble cómo el alpha se había abierto con él en cuestión de horas, incluso se quedaba embobado sin razón, cuando se reía. Le correspondía con una risa leve y tímida, pero ambos acababan a la vez riéndose juntos.

Cuando acabaron de hablar, ambos, cansados apoyaron la cabeza en el sofá, Stiles acabó durmiendo en el hombro del amargado alpha. Incluso babeaba. Cuando Derek despertó, eran sobre las cinco de la mañana, miró a Stiles y sonrió inconscientemente, luego se molestó porque le estaba llenando de babas el hombro. Le tocó el hombro y, al ver que no despertaba, lo sacudió.

-Eh, Scott-negó con la cabeza sin abrir los ojos- déjame dormir un poco más.-negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en los pantalones de él, agarrándose a su pierna-Deja dormir al pequeño Stiles un poco más…-dijo mientras se acomodaba en la pierna de Derek.

Derek levantó las cejas y apartó al "pequeño Stiles" suavemente dejándolo en el sofá.

-Stiles son las cinco, deberías ir a casa y dormir, estarás más cómodo que aquí.-se guardó de comentar que había estado durmiendo en su hombro.

Stiles se levantó de un salto, sorprendido por dónde estaba. Se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿había estado hablando con Derek toda la noche?¿Por qué? No entendía nada, suspiró y se agarró las sienes, confuso. Negó con la cabeza.

-Stiles.-dijo el alpha, haciendo que el joven levantara la cabeza. El muchacho esperó a que él dijera algo más, pues su dura expresión no dejaba translucir nada. Era mucho pedir para el lobo amargado que dijera más de una palabra seguida. El alpha levantó las cejas, ¿no debería haberse ido ya?¿Qué le pasaba a este idiota que ahora lo miraba con cara de pánfilo?-¡Stiles!-exclamó como si quisiera despertarle, el joven dio un repullo y se puso en pie, sobresaltado y con el corazón en la boca.- Deberías irte. Ya.-su tono agrio había vuelto a su voz y parecía que había odio de nuevo en él. Stiles no entendía nada pero asintió y andó como pudo por las escaleras hasta llegar al coche y acostarse en la cama.


	4. Chapter 4- 'Definición de Lealtad'

Summary: Scott empieza a plantearse a lealtad de su amigo hacia él por pillar a Derek en su habitación.

Stiles apagó molesto el despertador, por mucho que durmiera por la tarde, no recuperaba las noches que se quedaba hablándole a Derek, más por desahogarse que por otra cosa porque él no respondía y parecía más molesto que otra cosa. Suspiró, ni siquiera sabía por qué iba allí. Con Derek, se soltaba, pero no recibía nada de su parte, suspiró, supuso que siempre sería el lobo alpha más amargado de la historia y eso era lo que debía evitar de aguantar Stiles. O iba a acabar como él.

Suspiró mientras se vestía y salía de la casa, camino al instituto. Iba a ser un día tan normal como otros. O eso creía él. Scott estaba tan emocionado con Allison, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo porque no salían, que ni si quiera se fijó en él en las dos primeras clases. En la tercera clase, sintió el silbido de Scott antes de que sentara en el asiento contiguo.

-Stiles-le susurró, con preocupación-Apenas hablamos desde lo del Kanima, ¿estás bien?-preguntó él mientras sacaba sus libros.

El muchacho le mandó una mirada de reproche, como si llevara bastante tiempo esperando esa pregunta, pero no tenía sentido molestarse, es más ni siquiera él lo notaría.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y negándolo con la cabeza. Estaba bien, solo se sentía…separado de todo.

Scott le dio dos palmadas en la espalda y se calló al entrar el profesor. Los siguientes pensamientos fueron confusos, Stiles no sabía si debía sentirse abandonado por su amigo. Y luego estaba Derek. Si el alpha no apreciaba su presencia, ¿por qué no lo echaba?

La verdad es que la noche anterior le dijo que se fuera (como todas) pero…Stiles suspiró. Esta noche no iba a ir. Seguro que Derek ni lo notaba.

Suspiró mientras pasaban las dos clases que quedaban. Seguía preocupado por su seguridad, e iba a tener que buscar una forma de defenderse ya que Derek no iba a facilitársela. Se puso unos cascos y escuchó música aleatoria. Llegó a casa y se quitó la camiseta. Suspiró mientras ponía música en su estéreo, se dispuso a hacer abdominales.

Al tercero, cayó al suelo, rendido. Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para esto. Sonrió amargamente, envidiando Derek profundamente y se levantó. Decididamente debía de informarse. Se puso la camiseta y se sentó en la cama. Encendió el ordenador, miró su correo y descubrió que tenía bastantes cosas que hacer antes de buscar. Pero no llevaba más de 20 minutos cuando se quedó dormido, con el ordenador en brazos.

Se despertó empapado en sudor y sin la camiseta, se preguntó por segunda vez qué pasaba con acostarse con camiseta que aparecía sin ella cuando se despertaba. Bufó y apagó el ordenador encendido. Decidió que debería ducharse, y lo hizo.

Ya vestido, se tendió en la cama, poniéndose al día con los deberes mientras dejaba física de lado. Puede que fuera porque la daba su profesor favorito*agregue tono de ironía* "Harris", o simplemente porque no le gustaba nada.

Coqueteaba con el lápiz, pasándoselo por el pelo, distraído, mientras intentaba estudiar una página de física. Había terminado con todo y le falta lo peor, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Dejó los libros en el escritorio y cogió el ordenador de nuevo, tumbándose en la cama.

"Ejercicios para hacerse más fuerte." Escribió tras bromear varias veces poniendo cosas como '¿cómo sobrevivir a un kanima?' o 'alguien quiere matarme, ¡ayuda!'. La verdad es que Stiles no necesitaba nadie para divertirse, le bastaba consigo mismo. Pero como siempre se decía, las cosas eran mejor con los amigos.

Suspiró mientras se volvía a quedar dormido. No entendía como aún tenía tanto sueño.

En sus sueños, el kanima seguía atacándole, pero el resultado era el mismo.

Siempre corría y corría hasta que acababa en un callejón sin salida. Acababa

mirándolo cara a cara, más asustado de lo que querría alguna vez admitir,

mientras las fauces del lagarto se cerraban en torno a su cuello, que se le había

subido desde atrás y le arrancaba la vida con cada movimiento. El grito de Stiles

superó el sueño para convertirse en un grito en mitad de la noche. De su casa.

El sheriff lo socorrió al instante, le quitó el ordenador para ver simplemente la pantalla de su correo y lo dejó en la mesita de noche. Aturdido. Acababa de volver del trabajo y se encontraba a Stiles con un pleno ataque de pánico en su cama.

Stiles se abrazó a su padre, mientras mordía sus labios, por primera vez lloró delante de su padre solo porque no podía aguantarse. El sheriff le peinaba el pelo a su hijo, a modo de caricia, mientras lo abrazaba contra sí. Stiles sin embargo no podía responder a nada, solo lloraba, muerto de miedo.

-Stiles, ¿estás bien?- stiles negó con la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz-Hijo, tranquilo, tranquilo.-lo apretó fuerte contra sí, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada más. De pronto Stiles hizo que lo soltara, y se pasó las manos por la cara, mientras su padre lo miraba. Suspiró y tragó saliva, no podía llorar más.

-Estoy bien papá.-admite con la voz rota mientras se vuelve a frotar la cara y la frente, perlada de sudor.-Era solo una mala pesadilla.- el sheriff se levanta, intentando no agobiarlo. Se rasca la frente, nerviosamente y lo mira preocupado.

-Una muy mala Pesadilla por lo que veo.-dice él con tono lúgubre.-tanto que no has sabido distinguirlo de la realidad. Estoy abajo hijo, para lo que necesites.- se despide de de él con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido aún, mientras baja las escaleras.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse por su hijo?

Stiles se levantó y cerró la puerta con suavidad, mientras se apoyaba en ella. Negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose de nuevo el labio. Que, en todo este tiempo, aún no había sanado. Quizás por que se lo mordía cada noche, intentando no gritar de ó con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama. Pero no pudo dormir más,cada vez que cerraba los ojos escuchaba algo, o veía escamas donde no las había.

Cuando Stiles bajó a desayunar esa mañana su padre estaba allí, y le dijo que no debía ir al instituto. Parecía que se estaba resfriando, a parte de eso, no nombró lo de esa madrugada.

Stiles suspiró y subió a la cama, se quedó sin la camiseta, mirando el techo, intentando hacer algo que no fuese pensar, o intentando dormir..

-Hoy no ha venido Stiles- le comentó Scott a Allison en los baños, escondidos, tras las clases.-¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?- dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la clavícula.- ¿el kanima?

Allison negó con la cabeza mientras enlazaba las manos con las de él, que la abrazaba desde atrás. Suspiró y se puso el pelo tras la oreja.

-No lo creo-mintió Allison, intentando que no se lo notara.- supongo que estará malo como cualquier otro humano como yo.- se señaló y asintió. Debía de ser eso.-

Scott la apretó más fuertemente, dándole a entender que se había dado cuenta de que mentía y ocultaba sus nervios.

-Una vez lo sabes todo-empezó a decir Scott, respirando más fuertemente- no puedes evitar pensar en el peligro que corren los demás que no son como tú.- añadió refiriéndose a Stiles y a ella.

Allison negó con la cabeza y se apartó. Cogió su bolsa del suelo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Ya habrían salido todos del instituto. Llegaba tarde.

-Es normal que te preocupes, es tu amigo.-dijo ella mientras se paraba frente a la puerta- pero deberías hacer lo que cualquier amigo normal haría.-scott asintió solo para que siguiera-pues visitarlo Scott.-dijo ella como si fuera obvio.-Y tranquilo yo puedo cuidarme sola.

( i can take care of myself)

Scott decidió ir a verlo tras mirar a Allison irse y esperar los cinco minutos de seguridad antes de salir del baño. Pero no sería la única persona que pensaría eso.

Derek se encaminaba a casa de Stiles, no se había preocupado la noche anterior por él, se notaba que seguro que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar hablando con alguien que ni si quiera le respondía.

Pero lo había tomado como una llamada de atención desde el muchacho, parecía que, como le había contado varias noches antes, nada iba con Scott ni con Lydia, ni con nadie.

Suspiró mientras aparcaba el camaro y se subía a la habitación de Stiles desde la ventana. El muchacho parecía tumbado en la cama, como bebé. Se acercó pero Stiles reaccionó, levantándose de la cama y alejándose de él. Alerta y asustado.

-¿Stiles?- dijo él suavemente, ¿qué le pasaba? Suspiró y gruñó un poco al ver que él no respondía, dio un paso hacia él pero este no se movió esta vez.-

-Derek-dijo él, simplemente, y se revolvió el pelo, mientras se levantaba. Se sacudió los hombros, como poniéndose una máscara falsa, y se acercó al baño, a examinarse el labio sangrante, por enésima vez.-¿Qué haces aquí?-se quitó la sangre con un pañuelo, y lo mantuvo ahí, con la mano, esperando a que dejara de sangrar.-Siento el recibimiento.

Derek se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño, y lo miró, confuso. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa Stiles?- señaló su mano que temblaba.- ¿Es miedo?-se señaló, apartándose del marco de la puerta.-¿Hacia mí?-stiles negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.-

Derek se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente y sin moverse en ningún momento. Stiles tiró el pañuelo a la basura, negando de nuevo con la cabeza. Lo miró a los ojos y el alpha pudo ver el miedo reflejado completamente en ellos.

-Es por el Kanima- dijeron ambos a la vez, mirándose fijamente por esto último que acababa de pasar.-Le tienes miedo al kanima.-dijo esta vez Derek solo.-Stiles, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo.-tragó saliva y sabía que se iba a arrepentir de esto muy pronto, pero lo hizo, sin saber por qué.-Porque voy a enseñarte a protegerte.-gruñó al final de la frase.-

Stiles, aturdido, se sorbió la nariz y corrió hacia Derek, terriblemente enternecido y sensible por el gesto del alpha. Lo abrazó, a pesar de que éste intentaba quitárselo de encima. Derek acabó arrepintiéndose demasiado pronto, odiaba las muestras de cariño del muchacho, eran superior a él. Así que permaneció quieto, hasta que él lo soltara.

-Gracias, Derek, Gracias.-comentó apretándolo más, luego, como si se diera cuenta, lo soltó incómodo.-Perdona, he roto la primera regla, no se te debe tocar. Lo siento- dijo sorbiendo la nariz y lo que recibió de parte del lobo amargado no fue un puñetazo como esperaba sino una pequeña caricia en el pelo, despeinándolo.

Derek se separó de él y se sentó en la silla, muy rápido, recordándole a Stiles que no era un humano corriente y débil como él. Que detrás de la imagen de Derek, imponente y misterioso, se escondía alguien que no se aceptaba a sí mismo, por lo que era, porque lo que siempre estaba destinado a ser. Por lo que había llegado a perder a su familia. Oh, ser un lobo debía de ser un lastre para el alpha. Suspiró interiormente, aún no entendía por qué era ese malestar repentino pero se dijo que algún día lo sabría.

-¿Y qué crees que pensará Scott?-dijo este, sacando a Stiles sus pensamientos, el joven lo miró confundido, sin saber a lo que se refería.- Scott, de que te entrenes conmigo.-dijo lentamente para que él lo pillara.

Stiles negó con la cabeza y Derek entendió, él no debía saberlo. Era lo mejor. Stiles se quedó callado por un momento. Luego abrió la boca para hablar. Derek escuchó un ruido.

-Derek, Scott no es quién para cuestionar mi lealtad.-negó con la cabeza, pensando en lo que su amigo hacía con Allison-Ahora en lo único que piensa es en Allison-añadió algo más para que el alpha no sospechara-Aunque lo haya dejado, entiendo que la quiera de vuelta, pero no que me deje de lado. Me siento solo y él siempre ha…-se calló porque Derek hizo una mueca de disgusto-

Derek había intentado cortarle pero el joven lo había ignorado. Scott estaba al otro lado de la puerta escuchándolos, entonces ésta se abrió y Scott lo miró enfurecido.

-¿Y cuál es tu definición de lealtad Stiles?- dijo éste, mirándolo pero como si no lo viera, notaba las garras salir, pero pensó en Allison y se controló.-¿Eh?¿eh? Porque yo no creo que esta sea una buena demostración de ella-miró a Derek, señalándolo- Hola Derek- dijo con desprecio.-

Stiles abrió la boca para hablar.

-No entiendes nada Scott, solo hablábamos.-dijo éste sin admitir su culpa. Suspiró y supo que había hecho mal. Se estaba arrepintiendo ahora mismo.-He intentado decírtelo muchas veces, pero no me has escuchado, no lo has hecho, Scott.-Derek los miraba a ambos, y se acercó a la ventana para irse.-No, no te vayas Derek.-dijo este sin mirarlo.

Scott, respiraba agitado, como pensando que esa era otra muestra más de la lealtad de Stiles, que no era hacia él, hacia su mejor amigo. Aunque no era así. Solo intentaba poder darle las gracias de nuevo después.

-No, tienes razón, me voy yo-dijo Scott saliendo de la habitación y evitando la mano de Stiles para cogerle.

Muchas gracias por las visitas! os animo a que me dejéis reviews. Un beso a todos. Muchas gracias a N por su apoyo y su fanfic, me encanta.

Les dejo con uno de mis capítulos preferidos.


	5. Chapter 5- Derek,¿cariñoso?

Summary: La pelea con Scott lleva a Stiles a un estado de enfado constante, todos rehúyen de él menos Derek. El alpha empieza a entrenarle.

Notes: Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto pero es que entre exámenes y leer ff's, y salir, no he podido hacer mucho. Además escribir el capítulo en el que estoy trabajando me está costando más de lo que creía. Esto... que gracias a mi tocaya por su beteo, me lo paso muy bien tanto leyendo los comentarios como al comentar los suyos. En fin, os dejo con mi capítulo. ********

Stiles, muy enfadado le dio una patada a la puerta, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño a sí mismo. El alpha levantó una ceja, intrigado.

-Stiles, deberías ir tras él.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la puerta, se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Formuló incoherencias que Derekno pudo entender, así que se dio la vuelta para irse. Dejarlo solo era lo mejor. En el momento en el que se disponía a hacerlo, se arrepintió, acababa de verlo pelearse con su mejor amigo y le había dicho que no se fuera. No podía dejarlo allí. Bufó por lo bajo, avanzando hacia él y poniéndole la mano en el hombro. El joven lo miró, y ambos se quedaron observando los ojos del otro por un momento.

Derek carraspeó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos-le dijo, el muchacho no llegó a comprender e hizo una mueca de confusión -A entrenar, idiota- Derek le soltó el hombro y salió de la habitación por la ventana, dejándole espacio.-

Stiles suspiró, confundido, ¿a qué venía ese Derek cariñoso? No lo entendía, no entendía nada, ni porqué había dicho eso de Scott, ni porqué se pelearon, ni porqué ahora mismo se movía obedeciendo al alpha.

Bueno, esto último tenía más sentido que todo lo demás, porque el alpha le inspiraba respeto y le daba miedo, por supuesto, las represalias que podía tomar si no hacía lo que quería.

Stiles se agarró fuerte a la ventana y miró sus pies en el aire, se sintió bastante vulnerable pero intentaba no dejarlo ver porque notaba a Derek mirándole. Y no quería que se arrepintiera con el hecho de 'entrenarlo'.

Respiró hondo y apretó los labios, mientras se impulsaba hacia delante y caía sobre sus pies. El hombre lobo parecía admirado, incluso asombrado con la fuerza y decisión que había mostrado tener.

Pero Stiles no pudo evitar cojear, se había hecho daño al caer, aunque no lo había sentido.

Últimamente, desde que el Kanima lo dejó paralizado en el taller, no sentía nada el dolor. Era raro.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el alpha con voz grave, e inclinando la cabeza como si fingiera interés.

Stiles asintió y acabó andando normal hasta el camaro de él, el camino entre los dos, en el coche, no fue muy hablador. El silencio reinaba, incluso cuando bajaron hasta la 'guarida' de ellos.

-¿Estamos solos esta noche también?- preguntó un Stiles, nervioso y excitado por lo que iban a hacer, mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Era como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera por todo el cuerpo, impidiéndole pensar en algo más.

Derek gruñó como respuesta mientras se acercaba al sofá y se quitaba la camiseta.

-Isaac duerme siempre en su casa y Erica suele quedarse con él, para que ni cene ni duerma solo-el alpha se encogió de hombros, como si eso no le incumbiera.-

El muchacho lo miró, extrañado, ¿acaso iba a hacerle un striptease? Rió para sus adentros, no veía a Derek capaz de eso, se le acabó escapando una risita.

-¿Qué?- dijo el otro, dándose por aludido -¿de qué te ríes?- le señaló indicándole que se la quitara también, a lo que el joven negó con la cabeza. No iba a hacerlo. -Vamos, no creerás que te dejaré con tus inseguridades aquí- Stiles siguió negándose y se puso en jarras, con la cara de un niño pequeño. -Tienes que deshacerte de ellas.- le dio un tirón de la camiseta, como si quisiera demostrarle que si lo intentara, la rompería. -Quítatela, o te la arranco con los dientes.- levantó las manos como dándole a elegir, mientras se alejaba para situarse en el centro de la habitación.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, debía de ceder, no le quedaba otra. Suspiró e imitó a Derek, poniéndose delante de él.

-Bien, empezamos bien- suspiró mientras le enseña los dientes, lo que hace que el muchacho retroceda. -A ver, pégame- le invitó él quedándose rígido, con los brazos a la defensiva. -Vamos, no muerdo- rió un poco, lo que se le pegó al joven por los nervios.

Stiles le dio un desganado puñetazo en el estómago, pero Derek negó con la cabeza, y esto lo empujó a conseguir superar su vergüenza y concentrarse mucho más. Le asestó otro puñetazo, pero Derek siguió negando, no era suficiente, le instó a que pusiera más ganas. Stiles suspiró e hizo un mohín de frustración, que pareció que le ayudó a concentrarse porque sus golpes fueron más decididos. Se tiró un gran rato allí, fogando toda su rabia contra aquel hombre. De vez cuando se le escapaba un suspiro, pero continuaba, asestando golpes con ambas manos.

Hasta que el alpha lo frenó, cogiendo su brazo, con una fuerza sobrehumana, le gruñó que parase pero este no le escuchaba. Siguió intentando pegarle con la otra mano libre, hasta que Derek lo apretó contra la ese momento intentó asestarle patadas, pero no conseguía acertar. Bufó descontento, sin mirar al alpha a los ojos.

-Stiles, Stiles- Derek susurraba su nombre como si intentara tranquilizar a un niño, que se esforzaba por soltarse de sus brazos.

Como no conseguía que le hiciera caso, cogió su cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Este gesto fue un gran suplicio para él porque tenía que controlar su fuerza y no estaba acostumbrado. El joven lo miró a los ojos, fijamente, pero no estaba allí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba llorando, todo este rato no se había fijado y ahora lo estaba notando solo porque le estaba mojando las manos.

-Stiles, te estás haciendo daño en las manos, no es bueno tanto esfuerzo- el joven no le escuchaba, seguía mirando sus ojos impasible. Cualquiera sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho en ese momento. Cualquiera. Pero Stiles seguía forzándolo a soltarle, sin rendirse -Vamos, mírate las manos- le soltó la cabeza y le enseñó sus manos, con moratones entre los dedos e incluso por toda la superficie posible. -Stiles, reacciona, no dejes que tu ira te consuma…- le reprendió, a sabiendas de cómo se sentía cuando se dejaba todo atrás y solo se pensaba en la ira que se sentía, en dejar liberarla. Porque te hacía sentir poderoso, muy poderoso.

Derek soltó al joven y empezó a andar, de camino al sofá, pero Stiles se tiró sobre él intentando herirle. A lo que el lobo respondió cogiéndole de la mano y haciéndole una llave para dejarle en el suelo. Se puso la camiseta y, en unos segundos, Stiles volvía a atacarle, indómito, agarrándole los pies. Si de la manera suave no le escuchaba tendría que hacerle recordar que no era Scott, que no era cualquiera que conociera. Era un alpha.

-Stiles- gruñó mientras le enseñaba sus dientes y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, gruñó con fuerza mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes. -Stiles, joder, tranquilízate.- Gruñó de nuevo, mucho más alto, haciendo que el muchacho volviera en sí, apartándose de él.

Derek se puso la camiseta y se sentó en el sofá, mirándolo. En breves, si Stiles se esforzaba, tendría una masa superior a la casi inexistente que tenía ahora, se dijo el alpha para sí, orgulloso del trabajo que se veía capaz de cumplir.

Stiles, ya más tranquilo, se pasó las manos por la cara y, recordando de pronto que no llevaba la camiseta, se levantó con rapidez, poniéndosela. Cuando se sintió él de nuevo, se permitió sentarse al lado del alpha, le dolía todo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- se atrevió a preguntar mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, incómodo -No sé qué me ha pasado.-

Derek gruñó de nuevo, abriendo los ojos que estaban cerrados, últimamente ni siquiera dormía y este humano le traía más que dolores de cabeza.

-Vale, perdona, no pregunto más- dijo este, levantándose, hoy no estaba de humor para soportar las 'no-conversaciones'. Empezó a andar pero, Derek lo tiró de nuevo al sofá. -¡Ah!¿Qué haces?-

Derek pasó por alto el lenguaje sin respeto y con ira del muchacho para darle una respuesta tranquila.

-Eso- le señaló mientras bostezaba y volvía a cerrar los ojos -solo ha sido que tienes mucha ira acumulada y reprimida.- Stiles asintió, comprendiendo y contento con la explicación. Parecía lógico, se sentía siempre impotente, ¿cómo no iba a tener eso reprimido? Asintió y bostezó también.

-Derek…- empezó a decir, volviéndose a levantar, esta vez decidido a irse -Gracias, de verdad, lo necesitaba.- el alpha le hizo un gesto y musitó algo parecido a un 'Buenas noches Stiles'- No sé cómo agradecértelo.- dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras, el aplha volvió a gruñir algo como 'no siendo tan insoportable' a lo que el joven respondió con una sonrisa. Y juraría que Derek también había reído. Pero lo confundió con el chirrido de la puerta. -Buenas noches Derek- susurró mientras salía corriendo hasta casa. Cuánto antes llegara, antes dormiría.

Al día siguiente, no todo era mejor, era verdad que se sentía liberado, poderoso, como nunca antes desde que sabía que existían los hombres-lobo. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Scott seguía evitándole, y Lydia se había sentado a su lado pero le dio unas respuestas tan cortas y evasivas que la joven decidió que no le hablaría más. Lo evitaría hasta que volviera a ser el muchacho que siempre era. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Stiles no paraba de mirar preocupado a Scott mientras se pasaba las manos por la barbilla, nervioso. Debía ayudar a que arreglaran lo que parecía que estuviera mal, ahora que Jackson pasaba de ella no tenía mucho que hacer, y debía de hablar con Allison para que la ayudara a pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summary: _**_Stiles como excusa, se pelea con Isaac. El alpha se enfurece con su beta y los echa de la 'guarida'._

_Comment: Estamos llegando a la parte que más me gusta, espero que dejéis comentarios. Un mordisquito rojo dulce!_

Stiles últimamente, desde hacía siete días que se estaba entrando con Derek, dormía de maravilla, se sentía bien e incluso sonreía demasiado. Realmente lucía como si estuviera enamorado.  
Pero solo era que ya no tenía miedo, sería capaz de defenderse por completo si Derek seguía tal y como estaba haciendo. Aunque los moratones por su cuerpo no le hacían muy feliz, no le importaba si todo eso era para un bien mayor. Lydia y Allison habían intentado ayudarlos a Scott y a él a resolver sus problemas pero no había servido. Parecía que su amigo estaba tan dolido que solo en una ocasión de vida o muerte lo perdonaría. Stiles chasqueó la lengua, el único sitio en física era junto a Scott. Se le iba a hacer eterno, pero podía con ello.  
La clase estuvo entretenida por las explicaciones del profesor Harris, esto era otra porque a partir de acostumbrarse al entrenamiento con Derek aprendió a contabilizar mejor las horas y a concentrarse más. A sacar mejores notas, todo esto en una semana justa. Estaba contento consigo mismo.  
Cuando salió de clase, Scott ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en toda ella, se tumbó en la cama un rato, mirando el techo. Cuando pensó que había tenido bastante descanso, se levantó, sentándose seguidamente en su silla de escritorio móvil. Las siguientes horas fueron entretenidas para él. Todo parecía dársele mejor. Cuando se duchó y vistió con ropa deportiva, no se dio cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para llegar a entrenar. Llegó con el Jeep y cuando entró por la puerta, percibió que no era bien recibido. Erica y Isaac estaban discutiendo con Derek acaloradamente, sobre la necesidad de encontrar a otro Beta. Stiles se alarmó, ¿es que Derek iba a morder a alguien más? Por lo menos, por ahora, no lo sabían con certeza. Acabó de bajar la cabeza y se encontró con un alpha, bastante malhumorado.  
-Hola Derek- dijo este con una sonrisa, a lo que el lobo amargado respondió con una mirada de 'este no es el momento' -Entendido, me voy- dijo empezando a moverse para cumplir con lo que decía.-  
Pero la voz de Isaac le frenó, como provocándole, con su tono petulante y tan arrogante.  
-¿A qué has venido flacucho?- le reprendió como si con cada palabra se mantuviera las ganas de morderlo y destrozarlo con sus garras y dientes. -¿Solo para decirle hola al alpha?- soltó una risa condescendiente y Erica le siguió con ello-.  
Stiles negó con la cabeza, no tenía tiempo que perder con él, tenía mejores cosas que hacer. La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar al gallito de Isaac.  
-No-el escuchar un gruñido de Lahey, aumentó su estima en sí mismo, incrementando su enfado. Se dio la vuelta, señalándole -De hecho,(…)- tragó saliva, decidido- he venido a que me des la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti- dijo aún con la mano en su dirección. Derek se acercó a él con rapidez, poniendo una mano en su pecho.  
Aunque los movimientos eran mejores, incluso podía responderle y defenderse de la mayoría de los golpes del alpha, no era suficiente. Aún no sabía nada. A veces, por las ganas y el ímpetu que el joven ponía, se dejaba golpear.  
-No, Stiles-dijo mientras levantaba las cejas, preocupado, indicándole con la cara que 'era demasiado pronto' -No.  
Stiles negó con la cabeza e hizo que lo soltara, asintió a la provocación de Isaac y se dirigió hacia él, corriendo a más no poder, con la intención de propinarle en el estómago. El beta, convencido de que lo tiraría al suelo cuando se acercara, se confió demasiado y no lo vio venir. Stiles consiguió acertarle en el estómago y, con el impulso, lo tiró al suelo. Isaac no se quedó quieto, lo cogió fuerte y le pegó un puñetazo en el ojo. Stiles se lo quitó de encima y se levantó como pudo, resentido. Isaac tenía la mandíbula dolorida porque el muchacho le había conseguido dar un codazo. Y cuando iba acercarse de nuevo a él, Erica lo frenó, sin conseguir nada porque el beta cogió a Stiles de la camiseta y lo tiró, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, hasta el sofá. Esto hizo que el muchacho perdiera el conocimiento en el se acercó al joven del sofá, preocupado y lo cogió en volandas. Dirigiéndole una mirada hostil a ambos, aunque Erica no tenía culpa de nada, no lo había frenado, así que era igual de culpable. Como él mismo.  
-Hey- dijo con un gruñido suave para que el joven de sus brazos no se despertara-Los dos, fuera de aquí, ahora mismo. Y esta noche no volváis, ni mañana tampoco.-añadió con un gruñido, pero ambos estaban quietos frente a él.-¡Joder, fuera de aquí!-les gritó a ambos con el brillo rojo del alpha en sus ojos y los betas escaparon de allí lo más rápido posible.

Llevó a Stiles, cuando estos se fueron, hasta su cuarto y lo depositó en su cama, con suavidad. Despeinándole con una caricia suave y con ternura. Ni siquiera se extrañó por esto, empezaba a apreciar al muchacho.  
Sacó un colchón de los que solían utilizar los betas y lo introdujo en su habitación, depositándolo al lado de la suya.  
El joven parecía dormir plácidamente pero, Derek mandó a Isaac, tras llamarlo de nuevo. Éste le trajo la compresa fría que había pedido y el hielo. Isaac formuló una disculpa, pero Derek no le escuchaba y le pidió, con ferocidad que se fuera de nuevo. Sin darle las gracias. Típico del lobo alpha amargado.  
Derek se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, poniéndose unos que le quedaban grandes y holgados en la cintura. Se tumbó en el colchón y luego se acordó de ponerle el hielo al muchacho en la nuca. Se quedó dormido a los poco minutos. No pudo dormir mucho más porque Stiles cayó encima de él, entre sus brazos, aturdiéndole.  
-Stiles- gruñó mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima, dándole puñetazos o expresando una violencia que no sentía. -Stiles, me aplastas.- dijo con un tono muy juvenil, bastante para su edad. El joven se agarró a él, con fuerza, hasta que Derek le propinó un manotazo en la nuca y luego en la espalda.  
-¿De...rek?-dijo mientras babeaba en el pecho del alpha. Éste volvió a gruñir diciéndole que se quitara de encima. Stiles cerró la boca, dándose cuenta de dónde estaba apoyado y miró las babas que le había dejado en el pecho . Se encogió de hombros, estaba oscuro y seguro que el alpha ni lo gruñó y el joven lo tomó como que lo había notado, que se quitara de encima de él. Aunque una parte de sí, tras la escena de que Derek cogiera su cara, le hacía desear más cercanía con él, miró sus labios atentamente en la oscuridad. Aunque parecían finos y duros seguro que besaban...que le gustaban a las chicas cómo besaban Lo apuntó en su lista de cosas irresistibles de Derek, para las chicas,claro. Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Acaba, realmente acaba de pensar eso?  
Emitió un suspiro mientras se levantaba, algo dentro de él se arrepentía de alejarse y otra parte se rallaba por la cantidad de pensamientos confusos que pasaban por su cabeza en ese instante. ¿Acaso era…? Lo desechó al instante. Él amaba a Lydia. Derek se levantó, demasiado incómodo y miró levemente a Stiles.  
-Mejor dormiré yo en mi cama, así no te caes más encima.- se sentó en la cama de él y suspiró, intentando volver a dormir. Pero, Stiles no le dejó.  
-Derek- se quitaba el hielo de la nuca y lo dejó en el suelo, tenía la camiseta completamente la quitó- estoy mojado, y tengo frío- admitió como un completo crío.  
Derek se levantó en silencio, lo que el joven tomó como que lo estaba ignorando, el lobo amargado buscó entre sus pertenencias y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Una toalla y una sudadera con capucha y cremallera, roja.  
-Toma.-dijo éste cuando le tiró encima la toalla y la sudadera, Stiles se sobresaltó porque se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo.  
Stiles se secó concienzudo, sin notar que el alpha lo miraba desde su almohada, de reojo. Derek admiraba cómo entraba la luz de la luna desde la venta izquierda, la única, del cuarto y definía la espalda de Stiles. Se halló haciéndolo sin saber porqué, pero observó que el muchacho olía demasiado bien y que la complexión se había vuelto más musculosa. Pronto no tendría nada que envidiarle. Pero, al observar el cuerpo del muchacho más detenidamente, se dio cuenta de las marcas violáceas y rojas del cuerpo de él. Le estaban haciendo daño, gruñó por lo bajo y apretó los labios. Debía de hacer algo.  
Stiles, terminando de secarse la nuca suavemente, miró al alpha, quién se hizo el dormido.  
Se quedó dormido tras ponerse la sudadera, sin saber qué se estaba poniendo, solo que olía bastante bien, aunque a nada nuevo y echó de menos la almohada de su casa.  
Derek lo miró un segundo antes de dormirse y alzó la mano para quitarle la capucha, puesto que el joven iba a pasar calor. Al ver que Stiles temblaba por una pesadilla le acarició el pelo hasta que dejó de hacerlo. Sin darse cuenta de que él también se quedaba dormido, dejó la mano ahí.

Cuando Stiles se despertó sintió que olía al alpha, pero no se preguntó ni dónde estaba, lo recordaba todo gracias al punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía. Parecía que ahora tenía almohada, ¿Derek podría habérsela dado mientras dormía? Imposible, él lo odiaba. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y notó la mano de Derek allí, ¿Es que le había estado tocando el pelo mientras dormía? Negó interiormente, imposible, Derek, a pesar de todo seguía odiándole. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta completamente, para ver los ojos del lobo amargado abiertos de par en par. Se asustó y pegó una sacudida que hasta el mismo Derek se asustó.  
-Eh,¿qué pasa?- preguntó este adormecido aún y con voz de haber dormido muy bien toda la noche. Se frotó los ojos, lentamente. La verdad es que hacía meses y meses que no dormía así.-¿Stiles? ¿te encuentras bien?-suspiró mientras que este se recostaba de nuevo en la cama, mirándole preocupado.  
-Estoy perfectamente- comentó este con un tono irónico en la voz, aun siendo tan temprano -eliminando el dolor de mis extremidades y el de mi nuca que parece resaca...Estoy bien-dijo con una media sonrisa-Y huelo bien- dijo esto en voz baja pero lo súper oídos de Derek lo oyeron.  
-Hueles al antiguo yo, al adolescente.  
En ese momento fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, era una sudadera que llevaba una 'D' cosida en el lado derecho, con cordones muy blancos y una capucha. En conjunto la sudadera le quedaba como un guante.-¿Cómo es que me queda bien?-dijo sorprendido mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos,esperando una respuesta-  
-Era tan flacucho como tú cuando tenía tu edad- le informó el lobo amargado con pereza y reticencia a hablar del tema en su voz.-tranquilo, está lavada.  
-Entendido….-dijo este volviéndose a quedar dormido, imaginándose a un Derek simpático y adolescente sonriéndole. Sonrió para sí mientras se acomodaba en el colchón con almohada.  
-Entendido…-repitió el alpha de buen humor, mientras volvía a dormir un rato más. Hacía meses que no dormía así y sin embargo la presencia del muchacho a su lado había conseguido que no recordase la soledad y durmiera como un bebé. Sonrió cuando los pensamientos felices de su época adolescente vinieron a él y esa sonrisa quedó en sus labios, Aún cuando Stiles se despertó, recogió sus cosas rápidamente por lo tarde que era y le dejó una nota diciéndole que le devolvería la sudadera. Llegó a su casa y, como era sábado, supuso que su padre ni había notado su ausencia. Y así era, llegó a su cuarto y se dispuso a estudiar. Con lo que ocuparía la mayor parte del día.  
Pero no conseguía concentrarse, solo pensaba en lo amable que había sido esta noche con él. Le había puesto hielo, lo había tratado incluso con ternura y no con su rutinario odio, le había dejado una sudadera… esto le parecía demasiado raro.Y, ahora venía lo que anoche, medio dormido, le había preocupado, había estado mirando los labios de Derek…queriendo…a saber qué quería hacer con ellos.¿Stiles?¿Te estás oyendo a ti mismo? Derek. Es. Un.Tío. Deja de pensar en eso. Bufó y se dejó caer en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada cuando algo le impedía concentrarse. Lo único en que podía pensar era… en que quería entrenar más. Sonrió.


	7. Chapter 7 - Entrenamientos

Lo primero que tengo que hacer es Daros las ENORMES gracias por aquellos que me apoyan, ya sean por fanfiction o por aquí, A03, O por twitter. Por vuestros comentarios y por vuestro tiempo para leerme aunque sea solo dejando 'kudos'.  
Me hace mucha ilusión que en mi primer ff ya tenga comentarios, sin haber tenido escena de Sexo. A todo esto, quiero darles las enormes gracias especialmente a : Shelyria, por instarme a escribir y ser tan monoso tal y como es, y a mi Beta, mi Sky_nefeles, por hacerlo todo más efímero y feliz. Gracias.  
Os aviso que el fic se dividirá en dos historias, y que no me matéis a mí por el final sino a Jeff Davis. Un beso y os animo a comentar, ya sea criticarme porque no os gusta o lo que sea que pensáis de debería quitar o añadir. Lo que sea.

Capítulo 7- "Entrenamientos"

Summary: Stiles empieza a sentir algo por el alpha e intenta ocultarlo, pero este tampoco le ayuda demasiado. Y sus pantalones son demasiado ajustados…

Stiles, nada más llegar, se quitó la sudadera roja de Derek y la dejó en el sofá, como si no fuera a devolvérsela a la cara. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado nervioso, agarró su codo hasta llevar su mano al homóplato, hasta que su brazo crujió. Al terminar, repitió la acción con otro brazo.  
Se había hecho de noche, pero lo raro es que Isaac y Erica no estuvieran por allí, últimamente siempre tenía que llamar a Derek antes para entrar con su permiso. Era extraño, y el alpha no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
Se sentó en el sillón, pero su hiperactividad sumado a su nerviosismo no eran un buen resultado, se quitó la camiseta y se apoyó en el suelo, se tumbó mirando el techo. A su mente empezaron a venir los recuerdos del día anterior, negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios, los recuerdos se irían si hacía ejercicio.  
Hizo un mohín de repulsión y levantó las cejas a la vez, que saliera de él hacer ejercicio era un cambio enorme. Se situó bocabajo y se dispuso a imitar a Derek, como lo había visto hacer muchas veces los abdominales. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo y empezó a impulsarse.  
Llevaba unas diez conseguidas lentamente cuando Derek entró en la habitación y se quedó mirándolo lentamente, con la toalla en la cintura, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Pensó en que el muchacho no era tan desfavorecido para pasar desapercibido a las chicas. Quizás solo se le debía subir la autoestima, como sucedió con Erica.  
-Tienes un buen culo- le dijo seriamente, sobresaltando al joven, que se dejó caer al suelo sin cuidado, haciéndose daño en la barbilla. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, cuando se percató de que el hombre solo llevaba la toalla no pudo evitar que se le desencajara la mandíbula, sin haberle escuchado realmente-Deberías sacarte partido Stiles-dijo mientras volvía a entrar en su cuarto, dejando a Stiles solo recomponiéndose de lo que acababa de ver.  
Frunció el cejo, intentando procesar lo que el lobo amargado le acababa de decir, levantó la ceja derecha y abrió la boca para decir '¡Qué?', pero la palabra quedó en el aire. Derek-Amargado-Y-Autoestima-Al-Cien-por-cien acababa de decirle que tenía un buen culo, se humedeció los labios y se pasó las manos por la cara, luego apretó los labios con los dedos, inquieto.  
-¿Derek?-dijo de nuevo, aún extrañado, cuando éste salió de nuevo, en calzoncillos, mirándolo con las cejas levantadas, como si esperara que hablara- Pero..-se le atragantaron las palabras cuando vislumbró el paquete abultado de Derek. Vale, ¿qué demonios pasaba hoy? Tragó saliva de nuevo, Derek lo miraba impasible-Oh, god.¿cómo demonios voy a hablarte así?- lo señaló con la mano mientras evitaba mirarlo, tapándose la cara con la otra mano.-  
Derek miró lo que él señalaba, oh mierda, recordaba haberse puesto los pantalones, ¿qué le pasaba hoy? Asintió distraído y volvió a entrar en la habitación y se los puso. Stiles pensaba que a Derek le caía bien el rojo, se puso colorado. Estaba pensando en el color de los calzoncillos de Derek y su...Movió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Mordió su labio de nuevo y puso los ojos en blanco. Dichoso Derek Hale orgulloso de sí mismo, ojalá él… pero es que…¿lo has visto? Joder Stiles tú nunca has tenido… eso, así. Para cuando Derek salió Stiles ya no estaba allí, había salido por patas y estaba subiendo las escaleras. Derek levantó las cejas, ¿qué pasa hoy?  
-Stiles-le frenó con tono de alpha y un gruñido leve, como si fuera su beta, con tal confianza- ¿Adónde cojones se supone que vas?- Stiles se frenó de golpe en la escalera, planteándose en darse la vuelta o no, miró sus pantalones y se agarró a la barandilla fuerte-  
-Al baño- dijo sin pensar y negó con la cabeza, puesto que Derek debía de tener baño- lo necesito-añadió con urgencia.  
Derek negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en el sofá, suspiró y se encogió de brazos. Este chico no tenía remedio.  
-¿Y vas a tu casa en vez de utilizar el mío?- negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba las cejas, Stiles había bajado y le había dado la razón con un 'es verdad' sin mirarlo.  
Entró en el baño de la habitación de Derek y suspiró, cuando estaba "a solas". Se rascó la cabeza y se miró al espejo.  
-A ver Stiles, respira, tranquilo.-Stiles se abanicaba por una calor sofocante, se apoyó en la pared, y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, notando el frío contra su espalda, lo que le tranquilizó un poco. Pero el estar en esta postura no ayudaba, notaba más apretados sus pantalones. Bufó soltando todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se desabrochó los pantalones. Dejándolos en el suelo, vio un bulto poco esperado, demasiado prominente, en sus calzoncillos.- Oh, god, Stiles.(…) Desde.(….) Cuándo.(…) Estás.(…) Tan. (…)Desarrollado.-pegó la cabeza a la pared obligándose a serenarse-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza- se levantó con los pantalones por los tobillos, arrastrándose como podía hasta el váter. El sonido de su cinturón resonaba en las baldosas y podía imaginarse a Derek, nervioso, en el sofá esperándole. Se bajó los calzoncillos-Estoy… perdiendo la cabeza por…-se calló por una voz.  
Derek llamaba a la puerta insistentemente, haciendo que Stiles diera un salto y orinara de golpe, justo a tiempo.  
-¡STILES!¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?- dijo éste ya preocupado, golpeando la puerta, gruñendo-  
Stiles hizo un mohín de coraje, reproduciendo un sonidito que había escuchado en la tele. Negó con la cabeza y cogió papel higiénico.  
-Derek, ¡joder!-dijo éste intentando parecer enfadado-¿Es que no puedo tener un mínimo de intimidad cuando estoy… estoy…?-se le trabó la lengua-Bueno, ya sabes lo que estoy haciendo-rió levemente-  
Derek, suspiró, y se alejó de la puerta, se había puesto nervioso al escucharlo. Primero había querido irse y ahora se metía en el baño y lo escuchaba decir gilipolleces, ¿qué le pasaba a este chico?  
Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, ¿era por el haberle dicho lo que pensaba sobre su físico? Mierda, podría haberlo asustado. Hoy no daba una.

Cuando Stiles salió del baño, no halló a Derek con la mirada, lo que le decepcionó y tranquilizó a la vez. Ahora mismo no se entendía, ¿qué era en lo que había estado pensando para ponerse así? Realmente escapaba de su conocimiento a estas horas de la noche. Se rascó un punto en la frente y siguió el camino hasta su mandíbula. Suspiró, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba el alpha ahora? Vaya mierda.  
-¿De..-se arrepintió de haber comenzado a llamarle, debería haberse ido ahora que no había moros en la costa.-..rek?-esperó, con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de esperar un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero nada ni nadie apareció.  
Vale, hoy todo era raro. Miró hacia ambos lados, examinó la habitación a conciencia. Pero un ruido le sobresaltó, levantó las cejas sorprendido. ¿De dónde venía ese sonido? Y la más espeluznante pregunta, ¿esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, le haría daño?  
Puede que no fuera un hombre-lobo con ultrasentidos pero eso no iba a impedir que encontrara el origen del sonido, iba a hacerlo. Y en fuerza de voluntad no le ganaba nadie. Examinó tras los vagones, dentro de ellos, pero el ruido no provenía de allí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido era metálico, y la única cosa metálica que podría hacer ruido era la puerta. La puerta de la entrada. Subió los escalones rápida y asombrosamente, ya que no había hecho ruido. Cuando encontró la puerta, hizo un 'SÍ' con las manos, con su gesto de la victoria, pero se frenó cuando escuchó la voz de Derek al otro lado de la puerta.

- Lo sé. Lo sé-La voz de Derek parecía tan enfadada que hasta Stiles estaba temiéndole.-Pero eso no es solución-Stiles no podía escuchar la conversación así que supuso que hablaban por teléfono-Pero, Isaac y Erica, a ver, no voy a hacerlo.-notó que Derek apoyaba su cuerpo en la puerta y la cerraba estrepitosamente. Así que hablaba con sus betas.-No, McCall no será parte de nuestra manada, tenemos que buscar a otro.-A pesar de que se había cerrado la puerta, podía escucharlo porque Derek estaba gritando.-¿Stiles?-dio un puñetazo a la puerta provocando que éste retrocediera y casi se cayera por los escalones, formuló un 'ups' sin llegar a pronunciarlo. Permaneció atento.-Él no es adecuado para ser un… como nosotros-acabó diciendo, amargado-No, no, Isaac quítatelo de la cabeza, sería invasión de la manada de McCall.-Negó con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio, lo que solía hacer cuando mentía-¿Que qué ha cambiado? No ha cambiado nada-Stiles permaneció quieto, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo solo para escuchar que no era adecuado.  
¿Cuándo iba a serlo?¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sentirse tal y como se sentía? Rechazado y… fuera de todo. Siempre fuera de todo. Débil. Inútil. Muy Frágil. Impotente.  
-Mirad, este no es momento…-dijo al notar el olor proveniente de Stiles, al otro lado de la puerta, había estado tan concentrado que había pensado que el joven seguía abajo, hasta que ahora lo había olido tan fuerte-No, ya sé que hay que hablarlo pero ahora me traigo algo importante entre manos-dijo mirándoselas, mientras Stiles se preguntaba si debía bajar.-No, no es una chica Isaac, y si lo fuera, no te lo contaría.-negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risa desesperada. Pero Stiles no fue el único que se extrañó porque Isaac preguntó algo al otro lado de la línea-¿Que qué ha sido eso? Solo me he reído-breve pausa-Isaac para, no vas a sacarme otra más.-Stiles podía imaginarse a Derek sonriendo ampliamente en ese momento, y entonces fue cuando volvió a la realidad, debía de bajar las escaleras. Empezó a hacerlo lentamente, pero la puerta se estaba abriendo y corrió como pudo, haciendo un estruendo a cada paso. Era un desastre-Adiós.  
Stiles se dejó caer en el sofá, haciéndose el dormido. Aunque sabía que no colaría. Derek empezó a bajar las escaleras, con un paso lento y mesurado, parecía estar haciéndolo aposta, para darle tiempo a reaccionar a Stiles.  
-Stiles, no disimules, sé que estabas escuchando- dijo cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, se acercó a donde estaba el joven, que esperaba un puñetazo en la cabeza. Lo miró lentamente, seguía haciéndose el dormido, ¿acaso se creía que era idiota? Podía escuchar su corazón ir muy rápido, lo había escuchado además bajar por las escaleras…Acarició su cabeza, como le hubiera gustado que le hicieran a él mientras estaba asustado tras haberlo perdido todo-Stiles, tenemos que..-se quedó sin palabras al mirar, por enésima vez, los cardenales oliváceos en la piel del joven. Negó con la cabeza.-Entrenar-dijo mientras ponía la mano en estómago de él, para aliviarle el dolor.  
Stiles abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y sin poder controlarse más, cuando Derek empezó a absorber su dolor. Las manos de él estaban en su estómago, dándole pequeñas descargas por dos motivos totalmente diferentes. Su corazón empezaba a ir a mil por hora.  
-Stiles, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-dijo este mordiendo su labio, intentando no sonar demasiado borde.-Tranquilo-repitió al ver que los latidos del joven no se apaciguaban, pero empezaron a hacerlo cuando le instó de nuevo. Se apartó de él, dejando ver que ahora no tenía ninguna marca.  
Derek seguía siendo un alpha, pero la curación como a todos, afectaba momentáneamente a su estado de ánimo y a sus fuerzas.  
-Por… ¿por qué has hecho eso?-dijo mirándose el estómago, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, no tenía razones para hacerlo. Además, estaba un poco dolido por eso de que no era 'aceptable para ser como ellos'-No tenías porqué…-decidió tomarse las cosas con humor.-Además me gustaban las marcas, me hacía sentir como un…-se calló pensativo-  
Derek lo miró largamente, aún no entendía como un muchachito humano podría hacerle sentir tan nostálgico. La última vez que curó fue…cuando se lo hizo Paige. Antes de que sucediera lo que tenía que suceder.  
-¿Como un superviviente?-el muchacho negó con la cabeza, con las manos en los labios, nervioso por no poder expresarse y, sobre todo, tremendamente frustrado-¿como un héroe?-Stiles permaneció callado esta vez, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.  
Derek, que se había alejado de él y apoyado en el marco de la puerta como le solía gustar hacer, se acercó a pasos lentos hasta él.  
-Como un Guerrero.-admitió sin saber si había escuchado eso en cualquier canción que habían puesto en la radio, la verdad es que ahora mismo no lo sabía.-Nunca había pensado que podría haberme sentido como ahora lo hago.-dijo pensativo mientras notaba la mano de Derek, apretando su hombro. Realmente no se refería solo a sentirse de esa manera.-  
La verdad es que, el alpha lo entendía perfectamente, cuando su familia murió tuvo que huir porque… no es que no pudiera estar allí, sino que sus poderes habían desaparecido. No podía transformarse, no podía hacer nada. Era como el chico indefenso que tenía ante sí, ahora mismo. Aquel chico que se esforzaba pero que nunca llegaba a conseguir lo que quería o hacer lo que tenía que hacer.  
-Te comprendo-admitió asintiendo, mientras apartaba la mano, para que el joven no se tomara las confianzas de abrazarlo solo porque se le había antojado, con lo arisco que era no le gustaban las demostraciones de cariño que ahora parecían haberse vuelto tan de moda-Pero no se puede vivir así Stiles, por sufrir no te van a dar un premio.-dijo éste, aunque al instante de hacerlo, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ahora tendría que aguantar la respuesta indómita de Stiles. Odiaba eso con toda su alma.  
-Con que...no, ¿eh?-levantó las cejas, mientras se incorporaba, estirando los músculos.-Pues a ti parece que te lo vayan a dar, por ser el mejor lobo amargado de la historia.-exageró con ganas mientras reía, lo que provocó que el alpha le siguiera también. Es que llevaba razón y ambos sabían que la llevaba.  
Pero se quedó mirándolo, absorto, la sonrisa de Derek era una de las pocas cosas que le dejaban sin aire. Al final iba a ser eso verdad, eso de que las sonrisas de las personas tristes son las más hermosas. Porque Derek no solía hacerlo, pero cuando lo hacía…había varias veces que escuchaba a Erica e, incluso a Allison y Lydia, contener la respiración.  
Ahora lo comprendía perfectamente. Derek le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro, con tan poca fuerza que Stiles ni siquiera lo notó. Se llevó la mano al hombro para hacer como si le doliera e hizo una 'O' con la boca.  
-No me pegues, oh gran y poderoso Derek, no me pegues- dijo mientras se protegía con los brazos, haciendo una exageración y dejando que su vena de payaso le consumiera.-Oh, gran Derek…-rió con ganas de nuevo.  
-Stiles, para -dijo intentando coger uno de sus brazos para levantarlo del suelo, donde éste se había sentado para hacer su escenita aún más dramática.-Stiles, joder-dijo este intentando impregnar su voz con el mal humor suficiente, pero el muchacho seguía escapando de él. La situación le pareció tan absurda, que acabó soltando una gran carcajada. Lo que provocó que Stiles lo mirara y dejase de moverse.  
Lo observó reírse, hasta que Derek paró, admirando cómo cada facción triste de él se volvía más joven, cómo sus ojos empezaron a brillar con ganas.  
En el momento en que Derek paró de reír, siendo feliz por unos minutos después de tanto tiempo y complicaciones, pensó realmente lo que Isaac le había dicho. Stiles haría bien estando en la manada, les daría vida a ellos que tan amargados estaban. Quizás sus betas lo estaban por los malos humores de él pero es que no podía evitarlo, la culpa reconcomía cada una de sus acciones.  
Pero lo desechó al momento, quizás ser lobo provocara que ya no recurriera al sarcasmo ni a las payasadas para agradar a los demás. Y, aunque le costara admitirlo, no le gustaría que esa parte de Stiles desapareciera.  
-Anda, levanta, que hoy nada de peleas.-dijo, provocando una confusión en el muchacho, que le miraba con los ojos como platos.-¿no me has oído?-dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez con un gruñido estremecedor, provocando que el joven se levantara de un salto-Ponte la camiseta.-le ordenó sacando los colmillos-Rápido- hasta él mismo estaba asombrado de lo pronto que podía cambiar de humor.  
-Voy, voy, gran Derek.-se acercó a ella, la cogió y lo miró antes de ponérsela-¿Es que quieres ser el único que disfrute de mi cuerpo?-bromeó con una sonrisa irónica, nunca esperaba que este disfrutara de él.-  
Derek se rascó la nuca, ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pensado, aunque solo hubiera sido por un pequeño momento, en introducirlo en la manada. Este chico no daría más que quebraderos de cabeza y problemas.  
-No me llames jamás así de nuevo- le advirtió, como regañándole con un dedo-O te arrancaré la cabeza, con los dientes.-y empezó a subir las escaleras, ignorando el último comentario de éste.  
-Esa amenaza la tengo muy vista como para que me afecte ya, Gran…-éste lo había sobrepasado en la escalera y subía más rápido pero un gruñido del alpha le hizo frenarse, y cuando se giró para mirarlo, vio sus ojos completamente rojos.-Buff-bufó con ganas mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, intentando controlar el miedo.-Tan lobo amargado como creía que eras-Derek ignoró este comentario y salieron al aire libre.  
(Such a Sourwolf like i think you are)  
-Bien, adelante, empieza a correr.-Stiles lo miró, dispuesto a protestar pero Derek negó con la cabeza-Esta va a ser nuestra nueva rutina.-afirmó y empezó a correr sin esperarle, como si nada le fuera a hacer cambiar de Idea.  
¿Qué le pasaba hoy a Derek? No entendía nada, se encogió de hombros y llegó a su lado. A sabiendas de que el lobo se estaba controlando solo para que pudiera sentirse eficiente.


	8. Desesperación e Impotencia C8

Summary: Derek cambia las rutinas, pero Stiles se niega continuar así. Derek se descontrola y asusta al muchacho.

*** Aviso de ir a la nevera después del Capítulo, no es por demasiado pero para mí, por ahora, que vamos poquito a poco lo es. Disfrutad de lo bueno que nos queda, que problemas no demasiados.  
MUCHAS gracias a mi tocaya sin la que no podría haber nada de esto, tus beteos son lo más. Shelyria, tu apoyo es awesome^^

A mi comentador que no se calla una y dice todo lo que piensa The Nightmare Knight y a Nuri Sour Wolf . Besitos Rojos dulces!

El joven llega cansado, como desde que empezaron con lo de correr/abdominales/flexiones. No podía con esto, se dobló por el cansancio, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, jadeante.  
-Oh, god. Esto. Es. Demasiado.- jadeaba mientras aguantaba las arcadas, y su corazón iba a más de lo que su cuerpo podía aguantar, notaba que su estómago se contraía y él aguantó las ansias.- Odio. Esto. Joder.  
Parece que el gran alpha le ha dado un poco de espacio, o quizás es para intentar que se le suba la autoestima. Fuera lo que fuese, no lo había conseguido. El joven deseaba ahora mismo que llegara Derek para poder echarle en cara que esto no podía seguir así, pero cuando apareció entre los arbustos, como si ni siquiera hubiese estado haciendo un mínimo de ejercicio, todo se quedó en lo que habían sido : pensamientos. La presencia del alpha, que antes le impedía sentirse seguro, por miedo de que cumpliera todas y cada una de sus amenazas, ahora le desarmaba como nadie había conseguido antes: quitándole las palabras.  
-Estás en racha, Stiles-dijo este mientras se hacía el cansado y se apoyaba en un árbol, pasándose la mano por el cabello, despreocupado.-Porque…  
-No digas nada que sea mentira-levantó un dedo acusador, no dejando ver que había perdido la voz- Por favor-añadió un poco más sumiso al ver la sonrisa picarona de Derek, que sabía que iba a poder quitar de su cara.-Para-dijo al ver que empezaba a andar hacia él.  
La sonrisa de Derek despareció solo para que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y enseñar los colmillos.  
-Te sonará raro, o quizás no, pero ninguna chica me ha dicho eso.-bromeó, con una sonrisa siniestra mientras volvía a tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo.  
(XDDDD City of bones. No he podido evitarlo.)  
A veces le daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, tan intensamente, que se descontrolaba.  
-Pero yo no soy una chica.-dijo este un poco descolocado por la frase que acababa de soltarle este. Levantó las cejas, ofendido y se encogió de hombros.-Ah, vale, se te está pegando mi humor.-rió con ganas, viendo una sonrisa de vuelta en el rostro del amargado.  
Negó con la cabeza mientras se miraba las manos. Derek se acercó a él e intentó pegarle, pero el muchacho consiguió evitarlo, y el aplha asintió, orgulloso.  
-Uh, eh, oh, yo… he evitado que me pegaras.-dijo mirándose las manos y los pies, no sabía cómo lo había hecho, ni siquiera lo había pensado.-¿Cómo he hecho eso?  
Derek se encogió de hombros, aguantando la risa que estaba luchando por salir. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr de nuevo, misterioso. Pero consiguiendo lo que quería, porque Stiles, aunque confundido, lo siguió, sin rechistar. Y sus ideas de protestar sobre lo inútil que había sido el cambio de rutinas, se esfumó con el viento. Y no sería la primera vez.

A la mañana siguiente Stiles pensaba que las cosas mejorarían, aunque una vocecita dentro de él le advertía de lo contrario. Pensó que eso solo era porque se había levantado demasiado negativo, además las agujetas por el día anterior le habían minado los ánimos, pero su vocecita interior llevaba razón. Suspiró y se dirigió al instituto mientras deseaba que, por favor, las clases no se acabaran. Pero lo hicieron lo más rápido que pudieran haber ido, y eso que se entretuvo en coger apuntes y subrayar en el libro. Pero el Sr. Harris dejó, por un santo día, de decirle que dejara de subrayar, con su costumbre de sostener el tapón del subrayador entre los labios.  
Cuando salió del instituto, Derek no estaba allí para recogerlo, menos mal. Deseaba tener un poco de distancia entre ellos, siempre debía mentalizarse para poder ir a verle por la noche. Esto que estaba sintiendo era demasiado para él. De gustarle Lydia al Gran alpha siempre malhumorado, aunque últimamente cuando estaba con él no tanto como antes, que amenazaba con matarlo. Además de las chicas, a los chicos. Era todo una completa rallada, directamente, no lo entendía. Porque, de fijarse en chicas se había fijado en muchas pero desde que estaba…desde que sentía algo por el alpha, solo se había fijado en él, en ningún chico más. Era extraño.  
Además, los sentimientos por Lydia iban disminuyendo a medida que los que tenía por Derek crecían.  
Cuando llegó a casa, sin recordar cómo se había montado en el Jeep (claramente había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que su cuerpo había actuado mecánicamente), se dejó caer en la cama. Ese era su ritual de todos los días, llegar del instituto y tumbarse en la cama a dejar descansar la mente. Solo lo hacía por media hora, sino se quedaba dormido, pero era suficiente para evitar…, que el mal humor por no tener lo que quería, sentirse rechazado por todos… que esos sentimientos lo consumieran.  
Se levantó y se dispuso, como siempre a hacer los deberes, esperando con y sin ganas, a la vez, de que llegara la noche para entrenar con… con… ¿acababa de pensar eso? No podía ser. Scott lo mataría si lo supiera.  
(¿Qué habrá pensado? Chan Chan Chaaaaaaaaaaaaan)

***  
La noche llegó antes de que Stiles pudiera mentalizarse, pero como ya había llegado a la estación abandonada lo único que podía hacer era apagar el motor que llevaba un rato encendido y bajar del coche. Pero Derek no se lo permitió. Con solo salir del Jeep, lo frenó, sobresaltándole con dos linternas.  
-Eh, ¿qué? Derek, joder-expresó el muchacho, sobresaltado por tener el cuerpo del alpha pegado completamente al suyo mientras sostenía las linternas, tragó intentando contenerse. Lo bueno era que éste pensaría que los rápido latidos del joven era por el susto que le había dado, intencionadamente.-Te.. te… gusta asustar a la gente…demasiado, ¿no?-por suerte eso también pensaría que era por el susto-  
El hombre ignoró sus palabras y le tendió una de las linternas, alejándose de él, dándole espacio.  
-Hoy nos toca algo diferente.-dijo éste, y Stiles supo que se iba a arrepentir, como si correr por la noche por el bosque no fuera lo suficientemente malo ya de por sí.-Tú lavarás mi Camaro, mientras que yo lavaré tu Jeep.-le tendió el cubo que llevaba el jabón y la bayeta, con la otra mano, el tubo de cera y los dos trapos para secar y encerar.-Y ten mucho cuidado con mi Camaro, muchísimo, ¿entendido?-levantó una ceja, y, para asegurarse, sus ojos adquirieron un tono rojizo. Como respuesta recibió un asentimiento nervioso por parte del joven, que luchaba para controlar su torpeza porque las cosas que llevaba eran demasiadas y amenazaban con caérsele.-Bien.-Stiles abrió como pudo la puerta de su coche dejó las cosas en el asiento.-¿No me has oído bien o qué?-dijo con una mueca lobuna en la cara que hizo estremecerse de excitación al joven.  
Stiles intentó tragar saliva mientras su corazón dejaba de dar saltos en su pecho para tranquilizarse por completo. Él solo intentaba ayudar.  
-Solo quería dejar las cosas claras.-El alpha lo miró sin comprender hasta que éste encendió las luces del Jeep, eso sería de gran ayuda. Le asintió a modo de apremio. Stiles sonrió, tímido. Derek le imitó, encendiendo las del camaro, no sin antes dejarle claro, por enésima vez, con los ojos que tuviera cuidado.  
Se situó en frente del coche de Stiles, dejando el cubo con jabón a la derecha y los trapos en el bolsillo derecho de los pantalones.  
-Bueno, ya sabes: lavar y enjabonar, encerar- dijo con pocas palabras todo lo que necesitaba decirle, típico de Derek.  
Stiles imitó al alpha, poniéndose los trapos en el lado derecho, como él, pero, admitió para sí mismo, que no le quedaban tan bien como al hombre.  
-Manos a la obra-dijo Stiles, preguntándose por qué era esto necesario para entrenar, mientras sumergía la bayeta en agua con jabón, concentrado.  
Empezó lavando con excesivo cuidado el morro delantero del coche, y no se frenó, aunque los brazos le dolían, hasta que notó que Derek limpiaba las ventanillas de sus Jeep.  
Había tanta claridad, gracias a las luces de los coches, que veía perfectamente el trasero de Derek en primer plano, como estaba un poco inclinado hacia la derecha, mordió su labio y empezó a pensar en aquella vez que vio su paquete abultado. El corazón de Stiles se aceleró, pero Derek no reaccionó rápidamente, y menos mal. Stiles notaba un bulto duro y apretado por los pantalones, se preguntó cómo iba a bajarse eso ahora.  
-Ah, oh god.-Derek se giró para mirarlo, sorprendido, porque el joven había estado tan callado desde que comenzaron, que se había concentrado con éxito en el laborioso coche del joven.  
Derek levantó la cabeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado absorto, pero debía de ser un rato para no haber notado la tremenda carrera que estaba haciendo el corazón de Stiles. Vale, ¿eso que olía era excitación? Negó con la cabeza, si no fuera porque estaba de buen humor. Gruñó levantando el labio, sabía lo que Stiles pensaría de eso.  
"¿Derek? ¿En serio? ¿De buen humor?" Y entonces se le pasaría todo el buen humor. Y no quería eso.  
Se agachó para encender la manguera, con una sonrisa pícara y apuntó al joven. Stiles soltó un grito que quebraría, si es que alguna vez hubiera tenido, su reputación de macho alpha de la manada. Sonrió, incluso se echó a reír largamente, con carcajadas por la reacción del joven.  
-Ah, oh god, ¡Derek!- le levantó las cejas intimidatoriamente, poniendo las manos en el capó del coche.-¿qué….haces?¿QUÉ HACES JODER?  
Derek lo miró impasible, soplaba la manguera ahora cerrada como si hubiera sido una pistola. Stiles frunció los labios, como cuando el profesor Harris decía algo y sabía que tenía que callarse, por su bien.  
Pero es que Derek parecía un niño pequeño, y ahora estaba viendo lo que no había visto en su cara antes. Un solo sentimiento. Diversión.  
-Eres un….-el alpha lo miró a los ojos, como esperando a que lo dijera, Stiles bajó la mirada hasta sus pantalones, algo azorado y con impotencia.-Dichoso lobo amargado de…  
-Eh, nada más eh, que no soy yo el que piensa en….lo que estabas pensando.-se cortó a la mitad de la frase.-Sí, lo he olido. Últimamente te pasa mucho cuándo estás conmigo-se pasó una mano por el puente de la nariz, nervioso por el tema, sin razón aparente-ya sé que…Lydia- le costó nombrarla pero lo consiguió- es demasiado pero..  
Stiles le cortó, no soportaba la imagen de que Derek le estuviera diciendo que había notado sus erecciones, no le hacía gracia.  
-Calla, calla por favor.  
-La mayoría las ignoro, si es lo que estás pensando-ni de lejos era lo que él pensaba, solo estaba muerto de vergüenza. ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan estúpido? Era un alpha, era EL alpha. SU alpha. ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo?  
-¿En serio crees que Lydia y yo…?-no terminó la frase, no se vió capaz de acabarla, aunque ahora estaba por Derek, Lydia había sido una parte importante y larga, sobre todo larga, de su vida.  
-Lo que sientes por Lydia no es amor-dijo éste como si fuera normal, mientras dejaba la manguera en el suelo y seguía secando el coche.-Lo sé.  
Lydia, lo de Lydia no era amor, ¿entonces qué era amor? Porque él no lo había conocido.¿ Dónde está el amor entonces?¿Por qué no aparece? Bufó interiormente.  
El alpha susurró algo por lo bajo que él no entendió, y Stiles se le quedó mirando, como esperando a que lo repitiera, pero hasta que no lo llamó, el lobo no reaccionó.  
-¿Derek?- éste, sin volverse, respondió con un '¿hum?'-¿Qué has dicho?-el joven se hallaba un poco a la defensiva, quizás era por lo incómodo que estaba.  
Se dio la vuelta y dejó el trapo en el capó, como cabreado, se acercó a él y lo apretó contra el coche. El joven notó el dolor en la espalda, eso iba a dejar moratón. El mal humor volvió a la cara Derek, su corazón empezó a ir más rápido. Pero a lo que Derek tomó por miedo, era solo la excitación de pensar cómo le podía poner tanto que hiciera 'eso' con las cejas. Sin embargo, esta vez no olió nada, quizás porque al alpha también le costaba controlar sus pensamientos. ¿Acababa de pensar que Stiles olía bien?  
-Que -puso un dedo índice en su pecho como hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás- ni se te ocurra pensar en cosas con tu pelirroja en mi querido Camaro, ¿quieres?-Derek pasó el dedo por el cuello de él- Ni lo pienses.-puso esa misma mano en el pecho del joven, solo para dejarlo caer.  
Este se agarró al capó, pero su torpeza era tal que no podía sostenerse y cayó al suelo. Atontado. Derek le dejó unos segundos para sobreponerse del susto. Cuando el joven lo único que estaba intentando era no excitarse más. Una vez se levantó, Derek no le dio tiempo a más, decidió dejar de lado lo que había ocurrido y no darle importancia.  
-Y cuando termines de lavarlo, te dejaré unos pantalones secos y mi sudadera que, por cierto, te la dejaste el otro día aquí.-dijo refiriéndose al día en que cambiaron la rutina para correr, justo en el que Stiles se hallaba pensando en unos momentos.-¿Por qué?  
El joven dejó la bayeta en el cubo y se encogió de hombros, aún con la mirada fija en sus pantalones mojados, la camiseta también estaba mojada. Humedeció sus labios antes de responder, pasándose la mano por la frente.  
-¿Me estás preguntando porqué dejé una sudadera que tú me dejaste, que era tuya, por cierto, en tu casa, sin decirte nada?-dijo éste con una de sus cejas levantadas, confuso y sin saber qué decir o hacer.  
Derek había terminado de lavar el coche, mientras que Stiles aún seguía en el capó, y estaba secándolo, dando Frotando con tanto ímpetu que forzaba a Stiles a mirarle perversamente, por el traqueteo del trasero de Derek. Le hizo un gruñido por respuesta.  
-No exactamente-bufó mientras empezaba a seguirle el juego, se dijo para sí mismo que se iba a arrepentir pero, en fin, ya había empezado la frase.- me refería a porqué dejaste la sudadera que te regalé en mi casa.-añadió mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, lo que provocó que el muchacho babeara y jadeara sin poder evitarlo. Derek lo miró, y lo pilló quitando los restos de baba del camaro, sonrió para sí, era como un niño pequeño.  
-Ah, ¿era… un… regalo?-añadió este mientras empezaba a limpiar las ventanas, eficientemente, aunque también intentando ocultarse de las luces para que no se viera que estaba colorado.  
-Stiles, esa sudadera te quedaba muy bien-dice éste, en el mismo tono que opinó que tenía un buen culo, lo que provocó que el color del tono de la cara del joven subiera un poco más.- además, a mí ya no me sirve y tampoco es que quiera…-se calló de pronto, pero el joven había seguido su razonamiento.  
-Tener cualquier cosa que te recuerde a antes del incendio.-acertó el muchacho, a lo que el alpha respondió con un asentimiento confuso, ¿tan predecible se estaba volviendo?  
Stiles iba a empezar a encerar pero Derek lo frenó, cogiéndole del brazo, lo que asustó y puso a mil el corazón del joven.  
-Mira bien el coche, ¿crees que está para encerarlo?- levantó una ceja y bufó, descontento con su 'beta' por no haber hecho las cosas eficientemente.-Porque yo creo que no.  
Había dejado el coche de Derek como si estuviera hecho por partes. En unas partes había jabón reseco mientras que en otra, estaba completamente limpio. Suspiró, ahora le tocaría hacerlo de nuevo, era un completo desastre. Lo peor es que Derek le había bufado, cosa que odiaba que hiciera, incluso mucho más que los gruñidos o las borderías, porque eso quería decir que esperaba más de él y no lo había cumplido.  
-Inténtalo de nuevo-dijo mientras le daba con la bayeta en la nuca, yendo a sentarse en una roca, enfrente de los coches, tras apagar las luces del Jeep.  
Stiles agarró la manguera que Derek había dejado preparada a sus pies, y cuando encontró la toma de agua, lo encendió. Sin controlar demasiado y acaba mojando enteramente a Derek y al Camaro.  
-Bien, ya está el Camaro…-se corta al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Derek, el muchacho ni si quiera había notado su torpeza-  
-¡STILES!-gritó con los ojos totalmente rojos y los colmillos sacados, pero completamente mojado, el joven no pudo evitar una risa.  
El joven cerró la toma de agua y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la estación, corriendo como pudo por las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de Derek y cerrar la puerta. Instantáneamente notó el cuerpo del alpha empujando la puerta, repetidamente.  
-Abre o juro que la tiro-dijo con una voz que, realmente , no era la de él, podía notar que se había transformado.-Juro que la tiro abajo. ¡STILES!-gritó aporreándola de nuevo sin querer tirarla realmente-  
Stiles, mientras buscaba algo para poner delante de la puerta, resbaló un poco, pero también tentó a la suerte respondiéndole al lobo.  
-Juraría que no quieres echarla abajo porque cuando un lobo quiere echar una puerta abajo e incluso una casa, solo le hace falta soplar-oyó un crujido proveniente de la puerta que cayó al suelo, dejando ver a un Derek transformado, con el pelo de las patillas y sin camisa. Mientras que los pantalones, mojados, le colgaban holgadamente por las caderas. Tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que vendría ahora y se despidió mentalmente de todo el mundo.  
Derek lo apretó con fuerza, cogiéndolo de los hombros, contra la pared. Empujándolo contra ella varias veces.  
-¿Por qué eres tan….desastre?-dijo con la voz sobrenatural y varios gruñidos, el joven estaba verdaderamente asustado, tanto que había perdido el soltó de pronto, al recordar que era un humano y se tranquilizó, volviendo a ser humano- Mierda, perdona, Stiles.  
Stiles estaba tan desconcentrado, perdido y alarmado que ni si quiera escuchó a Derek, se dejó caer al suelo. Inmóvil, traumatizado, pensaba que iba a morir y seguía vivo. Aunque no iba a olvidar las garras del alpha apretando en torno a su hombro.  
Derek se alejó de él y empezó a desnudarse, delante del joven, para secarse con la toalla. Stiles estaba tan ensimismado y temblando que ni se daba cuenta de esto.  
Cuando terminó, dejó la toalla encima de la puerta y empezó a ponerse los calzoncillos secos y unos pantalones vaqueros, además de una camisa negra.  
-¿Stiles?- al ver que aún no reaccionaba, el joven seguía pensando en cosas incoherentes, le tiró una toalla seca y le dejó la ropa, unos pantalones de cuando era adolescente y la sudadera.-Cámbiate, cuando termines vuelve a casa, estaré arreglando tu estropicio.- le dio un cariñoso coscorrón y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.  
Solo cuando escuchó la puerta de metal se permitió reaccionar, no entendía qué acababa de pasar. A ver, si lo entendía, pero tampoco era para que Derek se comportara así. Hizo lo que le dijo el alpha, sin pensar demasiado. Cuando subió arriba, Derek se encontraba frotando con cera su coche querido. Lo único que parecía que quería de verdad, además de a sí mismo.  
-Hola Stiles-dijo con un tono normal, incluso sereno.-¿Te vas ya a casa?- el joven solo asintió, sin poder hablar aún.-¿Te llevo?- el joven se rascó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Derek andó hacia el coche y se montó en el Jeep. Esperó a que el muchacho se montara para arrancar.  
No hablaron nada hasta que llegaron a su casa. Derek, antes de que saliera del coche, le cogió del brazo, haciendo que este retrocediera asustado.  
-No me tengas miedo, no volveré a hacerte…daño-admitió aunque sabía que le costaría cumplir esa promesa sabiendo lo patoso que era Stiles y las ganas que le daban de arrancarle la cabeza.-  
Stiles, con esa mirada tan intensa y culpable, se le fue todo lo que pensaba decirle al alpha por segunda vez.  
-¿Stiles?-añadió con voz grave, siempre había odiado la voz pitona y las palabras casi sin gracia del muchacho, pero ahora descubría que había algo que odiaba más que eso: sus silencios.-  
-Derek-pronunció el joven con lentitud, mientras se llevaba una de las manos a la cabeza. Mientras recordaba que al mirarse al espejo de Derek tenía dos surcos rojos en los hombros, aunque no le había dolido nada.- Quiero que cambies esto, no se me da bien- dijo con simplicidad mientras se encogía de hombros, evitando el verdadero tema que debía de tratar.  
En ese instante se planteó si debía de convertir al chico de nuevo, porque así no sentiría dolor y se curaría de cualquier fallo que cometiera Derek. Pero, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de que convertir al joven también sería uno de sus errores, porque realmente deseaba que Stiles llevara una vida humana sin culpas como él quería llevar.  
-No sé otra forma de hacer esto. No se me da bien a mi tampoco.-se baja del coche y lo miro por última vez antes de desaparecer en la Oscuridad.  
Afortunadamente el alpha había dejado el coche perfectamente aparcado. Suspiró y subió a su cuarto, pero, al intentar dormir, tras una hora de insomnio, cogió el coche de nuevo y fue a buscar a Derek.  
Al aparcar y bajar las escaleras encontró al alpha dormido, tras haber arreglado la puerta de su cuarto, con un ordenador en sus manos.  
-..pequeño saltamontes-la voz salía del ordenador, y Stiles pensó que se había quedado dormido viendo una película, se acercó y le quitó el ordenador de las manos, que realmente no debía de ser suyo.  
Paró la película mientras miraba cuál era, rió un poco al ver que era 'Karate Kid'.De ahí sacaba el alpha las ideas descabelladas.  
Apagó el ordenador y tapó a Derek con las sábanas. Salió de allí, sin hacer ruido, y llegó a su casa, comprendiendo que Derek solo intentaba hacer lo necesario para ser más fuerte sin tener que hacerle daño con las peleas.

Ya habéis descubierto el porqué entrenaban de esa manera, gracias a todos y porfiiiiiiiis dejad comentarios.


End file.
